Will you heal my heart?
by Bellala99
Summary: It's a story about two people trying to survive in a world full of danger... AU Sting x Lucy Rogue x Levy, a little of Natsu x Lucy and Levy x Gajeel
1. Chapter 1

‚_Oh look... Another boring day in this boring city... Nothing ever happens here... There aren't any pretty girls in here, well, unless Minerva, but she's with that guy, Orga... Oh, dang it. Well, at least this is a bit different, but still... Charity? Why me...' _The blonde thought while walking to a field where was held a charity to help some homeless cats... He didn't even want to come here, but his friend Rogue made him come, saying that "he had to get out and meet some people". That might've been true – after the death of his parents, he locked himself in a hard shell, until he met Rogue – he was a simple guy, who liked dragons and fantasy, but this was all Sting needed…

"Hey, why so serious?" Rogue suddenly asked, while smirking.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about how pointless this is… Tell me again, how did you make me come here?" I asked while feeling really bored…

"I said that we will get a cat for each one of us" Rogue said while looking half-asleep. He seemed to be enjoying that thought really much, for some reason… Maybe it was because of his lost parents? Yeah, this was another similarity to me… Maybe a cat will help me feel better. When I lost my parents in a car accident, they died and I only got a scar on my right eye brow. Rogue's experience was rougher. His parents abandoned him and gave him away to a house for children with bad attitude. Just, he wasn't a kid with an attitude like that… He was really calm and before that – really cheerful. Now he often dozes off to his own small world. His escape from this cruel reality… I wish I could do that, but anytime I wanted just to forget about everything, the only thing that's in my mind are my dead parents. Their bodies on the ground, blood everywhere and a police officer standing right in front of me. I can't sleep at night because of this. It's horrible, really..

I didn't even feel as we entered the field, but the first thing I saw, was a brown cat, which looked so sad… I went to pick him up and looked into his eyes… They were sad – just like mine. Suddenly I felt something warm inside my heart. I looked at the kitten in my hands once again and smiled. That was a really rare event – I only smiled when I was with Rogue, but now… '_I guess you're going to be coming with me after this' _I thought to myself.

"Meow" As I heard this, I smiled once again. "Okay… I need a name for you. How about Lector?" The cat purred and I took that as a yes.

I went to ask somebody to take this cat for a day, so I could take him to my place in the evening, but there was a sight I just couldn't resist. There was a beautiful girl… Her legs, her arms, her eyes, her face, _herself._ She was like a girl from a fairy tale. She was gorgeous, she was calm, she was the one, I wanted to make mine. So I went to say hi, but Rogue suddenly blocked my path. I saw him holding a weird cat in a frog costume. I couldn't help but find it cute.

"What is this?" Both I and Rogue asked and a second later we were both smiling. "Lector". "Frosh". "Hehe… So now that we know each other's cat's names, shall we take them and start working?" Rogue asked, while I looked at the place, where the girl stood, but she was gone…

"Sure, where should we go?" I tried not to sound worried, but I guess it didn't work as well as I planned. Rogue looked a bit concerned, but ignored it and just went to the center of the field. There they took their tee-shirts and started to listen what they had to do. It was easy: they only had to help people to pick out cats, that's all. They asked to look after Lector and Frosh, then the boys started to walk around the field and Sting once again met up with the wonderful girl. Now she looked a bit scared, so Sting went to see if he could help her.

"I'm sorry? You look lost, miss. Can I help you?" Sting tried saying this with concern, and he succeeded! The girl looked relieved.

"Hey. I'm actually running away from my idiot boyfriend. He saw some kind of a blue cat in here… That sure is weird… Oh, and I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way. And you are?.."  
"My name is Sting Eucliffe. Nice to meet you. Do you need any kind of help? I mean, I could help you if you wa-"

"Who the hell are you and why are you talking to my girlfriend?!" I turned to see a pink haired boy standing next to me, with a furious look on his face. I almost laughed. '_Really? Pink hair? Oh, I'm gonna pee myself' _I thought to myself and smirked.

"What's so funny, scarface?" As I heard how he called me, I felt anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Don't make fun of it." I hissed. "Do you think it's really nice to have this on your forehead and have people stare at it all the time? Would you be feeling nice, if you got this at a car accident where… Oh, why should I even be telling you this." I whispered. He was making me mad as hell.

"Hey, dude, chill out. Sorry, if this made you angry…" I looked up at the pinkette, but the blonde girl, Lucy, was already in front of me. She was holding a tissue, which I gladly took and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered this, not trusting my voice enough. '_Why is she so nice to me?' _Then Lucy turned to her boyfriend.

"Natsu, we're over. I'm sick of you being over-protective of me, I'm sick of you ruining every one of our dates, I'm sick of YOU!" As I heard all this, my eyes widened.

"Wha… Lucy, don't be like this! I'll change! I'll make it up to you! I swear…" Natsu, or whatever his name was, looked a little sad, but Lucy just walked of, holding my hand.

"Come on, Sting. I'm sure you're better than him. You want to talk a bit?" She asked, while concern was flowing in her eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be great" I smiled a bit, then went to a tree, where I laid my head and looked up to the sky. I started talking about my life while Lucy was listening, with a confused look in her eyes. After a little time that look transformed to a horrified look.

"That's horrible, Sting… But I guess that makes two of us. My mother also died, but she died from a disease and after this my dad became obsessed with job, so the only thing I had was my doll – Michelle. But I lost her during a house fire… Now I live in a cheap house, where I wish I could just die…" She finished this with a quiet sob. I looked up to see her face. She was crying. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I never even realized how much I have missed the warmth of another person… Maybe she could help get over my loss and I could help her to get over hers.

I stood up offering her my hand and she gladly took it. I went to help other people, who needed help, but Lucy never left my side. Finally she bent over to me and asked to help her choose a cat for herself. I looked up and nodded. We went to the whole field and I soon found a perfect cat – it was a female kitten. A cute white cat with a ribbon on her head. It just fit her so good. Lucy took the cat and hugged it close to herself.

"Lu Lu" She whispered this and I realized, it was supposed to be its name.

"Okay, shall we go? You can take her to your home as soon as you want."

"Ummm… Listen, I know this will probably sound crazy, but I don't have where to stay… I was living with Natsu, so now I have nowhere to go…"

I just looked to her and saw her cry again.

"You can stay with me if you want" I smiled a warm smile. She looked up with sparkling eyes and nodded. We went to the reception desk.

"Lucy Heartfilia, adopting this cat, named her Lu Lu." She said all this without raising her eyes to a scarlet haired woman, who wrote everything and watched us both. Suddenly she squealed and turned to slap someone, but when she saw a blue haired man with a tattoo on his right eye, instead kissed him. We felt uncomfortable, so we left.

"So, let's go to my place then?" I asked with a hint of flirt in my voice.

"Sure, but could you wait for a little? I'll tell Levy, I'm going."

"Oh, yeah! I have to tell Rogue as well!" I said and turned to search for the boy, who happened to be standing next to a blue haired girl. '_Another blue haired person? What is it with them?' _I saw Lucy going up to them and talking to the girl. I went to talk to Rogue, but as I did, he grabbed the girl and whispered something to her. She blushed and only then Rogue saw me.

"Oh, hey Sting! This is Levy, my friend. She just broke up with a stupid guy named Gajeel for a joke he made about me… Well, anyway, we're off! See you and have a great time!" He finished his speech and ran off to his place dragging Levy behind him.

"Well, I guess we're going too" I smiled to Lucy and gently took her hand.

She looked surprised, but soon she was smiling with a shy smile. Her cheeks were so cute when red.. "Okay. Let's go."

We started walking down street, both holding our cats in hands. Lector purred and carefully put its paw on Lu Lu. They both meowed, so we let them on ground, where they started chasing each other. It was adorable!

Lucy looked so happy, so I thought I wouldn't take her home yet. I wanted to show her my special place…

"Hey, do you trust me?" I asked, waiting for an answer. I didn't hear anything, I felt it. She took my hand and nodded. I tightened the grip and started walking towards a forest… '_I hope she'll like it' _Well, it won't hurt to try… Right?

**Hey, thank you for reading this, hope you liked it, review, so I know what do you want, ok? **


	2. Chapter 2

We finally reach the forest and I turn to Lucy, while she is staring into the trees and a small river flowing right next to her. Suddenly she slips, but I somehow manage to catch her. She squeals because of my closeness, but soon just stares into my eyes with hers. Those brown sparkles... Like stars, they seem to shine the entire world... This is too good to be true. I'm with the girl of my dreams... I have to make her fall in love with me! I just have to... She is too good to be released, but maybe she's too good for me? Am I worthy of having her?

I stop for a second to make sure we're going the right way, then, the next minute a blindfolded Lucy is following me without a tiny bit of suspicion.

"Hey... Where are we?" She finally said something. I could listen to the sound of her voice all day. It's like music for a man, who was death his whole life…

"We're near. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it." I said that and saw her blush. So cute… I wish I could see this more often. I finally see the hill, where it was perfect to watch the sunset or just stare at the clouds. I took her there… I took her to the place where my mother used to take me. This place was full of my memories. Only in all of them I was alone. Always.

I tell her to sit down and carefully take her blindfold off. She looks around and sees the sunset.

"Oh… It's so pretty… I can't believe I'm actually seeing all this." She turned to me, but probably saw my expression and just shut her mouth. I made her sad… I'm not feeling as good as I did five minutes ago… Suddenly I felt something warm on my cheek. I looked down and saw Lucy's arm on my cheek. She looked so concerned about me, I couldn't stand seeing her like this. It was like torture. I took her arm and began stroking it with my fingers.

She just watched me doing this and carefully put her head on my lap. That felt so amazing… I felt love after almost ten years of loneliness. I began playing with Lucy's hair. They were so soft, so long, so shiny! I smelled a scent of strawberries in the air and began sniffing to understand where it was coming from. I looked to my right and saw a field of strawberries growing.

"Hey, wait for me, okay? And don't look." Lucy nodded and closed her eyes as I ran to pick the berries. I picked all of them and went back. Really shyly I asked her to open her mouth and put the tip of a red strawberry in it. Lucy opened her eyes and swirled her tongue against it. Her teeth were slowly sinking into the red berry. She sure was enjoying herself… The next berry was mine. I took it and slowly put the bite in my mouth. I licked my lips from the sweetness of it. '_Delicious…' _ Lucy opened her mouth asking for more and I gave her that, this time teasing her a bit. When she started to reach out to the fruit with her tongue, I lifted it a bit higher, so she would have to lift her head for it, but instead she tackled me to the ground and took the berry from my hand. She was purring, just like a cat…

"Yum… I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" She asked in a flirty tone.

"Of course… What do you want to do, princess?" I asked, bowing my head a little, pretending to be honoring her. She smiled and whispered into my ear…

"_I want to be with you…" _I couldn't believe in what I had just heard. She wanted to be with me? But why?

Those big brown eyes. It's like they're staring right at your soul… It's unbearable. Instead of thinking about what should I do, I did something, I'd probably regret later. I slowly put my lips on her. I felt her smile and I deepened the kiss. It was something amazing… Something you can only experience once. A kiss… The first kiss… I licked her bottom lip asking for her permission and she opened her mouth a bit, letting my tongue in. There was a fierce battle of our tongues, finally mine won. I started exploring the mouth of Lucy… Oh, how amazing this felt… Finally we both grasped for air and both blushed looking at each other.

"I didn't know you were this great, Sting… Where did you learn it this way?" Lucy asked, but I just shook my head.

"Probably it's in my genes." Lucy looked to me surprised. "This was your first kiss?" I nodded and felt my cheeks reddening even more. Oh god, this is so embarrassing…

"Well, that makes two of us, then" Lucy started giggling. I started chuckling myself. We both fell on the ground laughing really hard…

"Oh god, Sting, you're killing me…" Lucy smiled to me once again. The smile of hers is amazing. It's so bright… I couldn't stop myself from kissing her again. This time the kiss was slow, passionate, not too deep, but not too small… It was perfect, just like was she. I started getting up, but Lucy stopped me and pointed at the sky. I looked up and gasped. I've never seen so many stars. Each one of them was nothing compared to Lucy's eyes. No. She was better than the sky, but apparently she thought the sky was way more amazing than she was. She made me fall on the ground, so I put her head on my stomach so she would be more comfortable.

"This feels so right… Sting?" "Yeah?" "Let's stay like this forever" I smiled and looked to her. She was looking at me with a small smile on her perfect face. "Sure. Not, we really should go back. Lector and Lu Lu will be waiting for us…" I took her hand and we went home. It wasn't my home anymore. It was _ours_. Lucy stared at the bed, which was huge. Suddenly something clicked and she looked at me somewhat terrified.

"Are we going to sleep together?" I looked at her and only after a few moments understood what did she meant by this.

"Well, if you're really against it, I could…" I was cut off by a pair of lips on my face. It was a small kiss, but it was proving me something. She really liked me. This was a fantastic feeling.

"Then… Do you have a night going? If not, I guess I'll just give you one of my tee-shirts and tomorrow we'll go shopping. Okay?" Lucy nodded and hugged me while quietly whispering "I love you" into my ear. I looked at her eyes and whispered "I love you too, Luce"

Soon after this she was standing next to my bed with one of my tee-shirts. I was hesitating to get into bed with her, but, oh well… She didn't seem to be against it, so I guess there won't be anything bad… She shivered from the coldness of this room, so I spooned her. She was really tense at first, but soon enough she relaxed into my arms and her face became really calm. '_She's asleep. She looks so cute…'_ With this thought I fell asleep as well. I sure hope this night I won't have nightmares. This would be a nice change of nature.

**Hey, again. I'm updating this soon, so you guys wouldn't have to wait and maybe get more interested in it… So review? Please =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm walking through a dark forest. There's something strange... It isn't green, but red. Red, like blood. I wander around the forest for a long time and I lose my sense of time. Was it minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? I felt something slowing me down and I look down. How did I get into a swamp? Why is it here? I started to drift in it, but then something shining took my hand. I look up and see a star… No, it was a girl. It was Lucy. She saved me from this swamp. We got off it and flew up to the sky…_

"Agh!" I wake up all sweaty and scared with my heart beating as fast as hell. I try to calm myself down and rewind my dream once again. It started off like a nightmare, but then something happened… What was it?

I look around and see a girl sleeping besides me. '_Lucy… You were my savior; you saved me from this darkness.' _I start touching her face and she smiles in her sleep. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and whispered "Stop… It tickles!" She finally opens her eyes and sees me, while she is too sleepy to say anything, I take the opportunity and kiss her.

"Morning, princess. How did you sleep?" I ask her pretending to be a servant. Lucy laughs and looks at me with soft eyes.

"Good, how about you?" I smile a little, but drown into sadness once again. Lucy sees it and tries to catch my eyes, but I turn around so she won't see my face. I didn't want to ruin this morning. I felt something warm and soft on my cheek, moving to my lips. We kiss once again and Lucy tries once again to ask me what's wrong.

"Sorry, Luce. Nightmares again. I don't want you to be sad about it, for me. It's just not worth it… Sorry if I made you sad." I really did feel guilty about it. This seemed wrong, I didn't want her to be like this…

"Do you want to tell me what was it about?" I heard her voice and my eyes lightened up. She was trying to help me! Maybe this love is real…

"Sure, hope you don't find this too boring though." When I said that, Lucy just nodded and I started talking about the dream. When I finally told her about the girl from the starts, she started smiling.

"Sting… I was your savior? That's so romantic… And actually, it's the same for me. You saved me from the darkness of my heart and from that dumbass, Natsu. I can't believe I didn't realize he wasn't for me earlier. But I'm kind of glad. I mean, if that wouldn't have happened, we wouldn't have met… This is probably the best thing that happened because of him." I saw her smile shyly and took her hand.

"What do you want for breakfast? Eggs? Cereal? Sandwich? I can do anything, really… I mean, I'm not bragging or anything." I finished the sentence blushing a little. Lucy was looking at me with amazement.

"I would love to have some cereal, okay?" I nod and go to the kitchen to make some. After a little time of my own I decide I would like some tea as well. I enter the room to ask Lucy if she would like some as well, but instead of finding her in my bed, she's walking around my room, searching for something.

"Ehm. Can I help you, miss?" I ask lowering my tone. Lucy turns around really slowly and finally faces me. She seems slightly relieved.

"Yeah… Umm… Where is the bathroom? I really need to…" She finished blushing a crimson shade of red. I just point to a door behind my room trying to hold back my laughter. Lucy pouts at this, but runs to that room quickly. As soon as she closed the door I fell on the bed laughing. '_Oh, Lucy… You're so innocent!' _I thought this to myself and stood up to wait for her to come out. As she did, I ask her, if she wanted some tea. She said yes and so I went to do some.

"Hey, would you like black or green tea? Huh?" I ask while looking back at her. She blushed a bit and said "Green, no sugar… And could you put a shirt on?" I look down and realize I was only wearing pants. I teasingly licked my lips and asked her, if she was really so uncomfortable with this. In response to my words she only grunted and came up to me to hug my bare skin.

"Thanks for being my knight in shining armor, Sting." She said while looking down. I smiled and kept on doing breakfast. Soon I was finished and we both sat down to eat our food. I didn't want to make plain cereal, so I put some berries and fruits in the cereal. She picked a spoon and started eating, but soon stopped.

'_Oh no! She probably didn't like it. Umm… Should I make another bowl of it?" _Then Lucy looked at me with shining eyes.

"Strawberry? Raspberry? And even blueberry? Yum! I never knew cereal could be this delicious… Mmm… I hope you will do something like this tomorrow as well." She smirked at me and continued eating. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. She was just too adorable.

"So, I guess we finish eating and go get you some new clothes?" I ask while looking at her.

"But… All of my money was Natsu's. So, I guess I'm broke…" She said this with a realty sad tone. I looked at her smiling widely.

"Oh, you didn't think you'd have to pay for them, did you?" I asked while smirking widely as hell. Lucy once again looked up, this time with grateful eyes. Apparently, she couldn't really say anything. She just nodded and finished her tea. When she was ready, I saw something blue on her arm. It was a bruise, a pretty deep one and it seemed to be done by a knife?

"How did you get this?" I asked with a scarred tone. Lucy looked to her arm and starting crying to my shoulder. "N…Na… Natsu did this when I re-… refused to go… to… to… to a date with hi-him…" She was sobbing so hard, she couldn't even talk normally. I hugged her close to myself and promised myself that I would find that Natsu and get revenge for this. For what he did to Lucy. To _my_ Lucy.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? We could just stay home, you know…" I couldn't finish because of a small arm on my mouth and Lucy's puffy red eyes were looking at my soul.

"No. I won't be weak. I promised myself I'd be strong. I can't skip this just because of some wound…" I understood perfectly what she was talking about. Nobody wants to be stopped by something that they wanted to forget, just sometimes you couldn't really choose it. Like when your parents die and you're left all alone… It's really hard to find something to keep you going, but if you do, it helps you all of your life. Sometimes it's a hobby, for me – a person. Lucy. She kept me going, because of her I didn't want to stop. Ever.

"I promised myself I'd be strong as well, but sometimes it just isn't healthy." I tried to cheer her up and I at least succeeded in calming her down. She was just standing there, not saying a word. I will protect her. I will. You just wait, Natsu… I'll get you, and make you pay for this.

**Whew…. This was a bit unexpected, huh? What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? **

**Oh, and thanks to Mirajane S and Erza S, CelestialSlayer, Char-nee and hippiehenry for reviewing, Azuky is who I am, XxxxFanfiction LoverxxxX and fairygirl123 for making this story favorite, Azuky is who I am, CelestialSlayer, Char-nee, Mirajane S and Erza S and Misaki Eucliffe for following this. You keep me going ;) Well, review and stay on :D**


	4. Chapter 4

‚_When will she calm down completely?' _Just as I think this, Lucy turns away and wipes her tears away.

„Sorry, Sting... Can we go now?" She is asking this because of the wish to forget every bad thing that has happened to her. I know this feeling, so I just agree with her and start walking. Lucy grabs on to my hand and squeezes it while walking through a crowd. She shivers for some reason and gets closer to me. I just stroke her hand quietly giving her courage.

We reach the center of the city. She just stares at one of the shops – or rather, to a pink dress with a ribbon. It was sleeveless and Lucy seemed so attracted to it, that I just dragged her into that shop and asked for her to try it on.

She walked out of the cabin with it… It fit her perfectly – her body was perfect already, but with this she looked even more amazing. This dress reached to her knees, and it was all I needed.

"We'll take it." I said this to the cashier. She nodded and I paid the price – 10 000 jewels. Lucy gasped at the price, but for Sting it was nothing. His parents ran a really successful company, so he had plenty of money.

"Sting, I really appreciate it, but isn't this too much?" Lucy said this with pure worry in her eyes. Oh, come on! Did I do anything right?

"Sting?.. What's wrong? Why are you so quiet? Did something happen? Did _I_ do something?" Lucy asked all these questions, but I just smiled and shook my head. "Nah, everything's fine. I just dozed off.. Sorry." I made an apologizing face and she just kept on walking.

"Well, where shall we go next, princess?" I ask her.

"Well, I obviously need shoes with this cute dress…" I nodded and went to a shoe shop. We spent an entire day like this. In the evening we, well rather I, decided to go to a restaurant. I knew a really nice restaurant called "Fairy Tail" in the southern part of this city.

We walked into a restaurant and soon enough a girl with blue hair came up to us.

"Hello, Juvia will be your waitress tonight. Table for two?" I nodded and she led us to a table next to the window. Lucy was gaping through the window and sat down. I was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Here are your menus. Juvia will come after a little time." The girl went off to a black haired boy.

"Hey, what will you be ordering, Lucy?" I asked her, while looking at the menu.

"Ummm… Oh! I'd like some crêpes. I saw some of them with chocolate and cherries, they looked delicious. I think I'm also going to order some chicken… Yeah – the one with cranberries. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. "I think I'll order some beef with apples and crêpes with chocolate as well…"

"Can Juvia take your order now?" I heard the blue haired woman talk again and I nodded. I also whispered to her ear to get us the best wine and a cake. A strawberry cake. Juvia nodded and left. Lucy was looking at me with curiosity, but I just shook my head and smiled, when she pouted. It was just too cute.

I took her hand into mine and found it cold. She looked like she had a fever. '_Oh, not now… Why would she be sick now?' _I probably was looking sad, so Lucy took my chin and lifted it up, her eyes asking "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything, instead kissed her. This kiss was so soft, so calm, so romantic.

"Hello everybody. Isn't this a surprise… Sting, here, sitting with a girl, who isn't me." I looked up and saw Yukino. I got up and hugged her.

"Lucy, this is Yukino. She's a good friend of me. We were best friend until the day… You know." I finished feeling a little uncomfortable. Lucy stood up and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Sting's girlfriend." When I heard this last word my heart started beating even faster.

"Wow! Sting, you actually have a _girlfriend?_" She asked this with a teasing tone. I was going to kill her for that, but apparently, Lucy was going to do this before me. She stood up one again and pointed at Yukino.

"Insult Sting once more and I'll cut you." Yukino backed off with a scared look in her eyes.

"O-okay, then. Well, I have to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me. See you, Sting, Lucy… Nice meeting you, I guess…" She left and went up to a silver haired boy.

"Wow… Since when is Lyon her boyfriend? I never even thought about them as a couple…" I was mumbling this to myself, while Lucy was looking the other direction.

"Why is Natsu here? And furthermore, why is Gajeel here?" I looked the direction she was looking and saw those pink hair I hated so much. _Him._ It was him. It was the guy who hurt my Lucy. I saw Natsu coming near us. I stood up to protect my love, and Natsu stopped. I looked at Lucy, who was trying to make herself look small. I couldn't bear having to look at her while she's like this.

"What do you want, Natsu? Have you come to hurt Lucy again?" I asked him this with a low tone, which only had a quarter of my anger.

"I've come to take her back. I know she loves me, I know she always did, but then you showed up! You ruined everything..." I saw him smiling an evil smile while talking.

"No. You won't get me back. Never. I love Sting, not you. Get lost, douchebag." Lucy said this while standing up quietly next to me and grabbing my hand.

Natsu was still standing here, with an evil grin on his face. "I will get you back, Luce. You just wait… Oh, and Sting, tell your friend, that Levy isn't his. That's all… See you, Luce."

"Don't call me that! I hate you!" Lucy shouted this while crying. Natsu tried to hold her, but I pushed him away and hugged Lucy close to me.

"Do you still want to stay here?" Lucy nodded and sat down. This time I sat next to her. She seemed cold, so I put my hand on her shoulders. She shivered and then leaned closer to me.

"Sting… I love you, I really do." Those words left a warm feeling in my heart.

"You're my only one, Lucy… Oh, look. Your chicken's here. Bon appetite!"

She thanked me and started eating her meal, while I was eating mine. When we finished, Juvia came to collect our dishes and soon the crêpes were on our table.

"Oh! They really do look delicious." I licked my lips and dug in. Lucy did the same and soon we were both laughing at each other's clumsiness. When we finished it, Lucy tried to stand up, but I stopped her and stood up.

"Lucy… I knew you only for a few days, but… Will you be my girlfriend?" Lucy nodded and smiled. I kissed her once again, and then sat down. Soon Juvia brought us the wine and cake. Lucy was stunned, and so was I. The cake was huge and had about 50 strawberries on it.

Lucy licked her lips and opened her lips. Soon, a strawberry reached them. Lucy chewed it and then went to dig in the cake. She was eating it, while her lips were covered in white covering of the cake. Oh, I could feel it now… This kiss would feel so sweet. I wanted to try it, so I caught her lips and licked the bottom of it. Lucy's eyes widened, but soon she was relaxing into this kiss and licked the cake off my lips.

"Don't you think the cake is very good?" I ask her with a little teasing. Lucy nodded with closed eyes. She then took her wine and drank it.

"Oh, the wine is amazing as well… How did you know it was my favorite?" I shrugged my shoulders and tasted the wine as well. It _was_ amazing. I'll have to thank Juvia for this. She seems like a really nice girl after all…

"Sting, this was the best night ever. Thanks for being such an awesome boyfriend… I don't think there's anybody who could be as perfect as you. Thank you for being here for me, at all times. Thank you for helping me, thank you for standing up… Thank you for being here." She finished this with a smile on her face.

"No problem, honey. I love you and I don't think I'm ever going to let you leave. No, I'm sure I won't let you go. You're too precious for me. Now shall we go?" I offer her my hand and she gets up, gathers all of her clothes and proceeds to go.

"Hey, I'm going to pay for this, just a few seconds, okay?" She nods and puts the bags on ground. I go up to our waitress and give her the jewels. She thanks us, but then her eyes widen.

"Juvia is sorry, but you gave her too much!" She seems worried, but I just put a finger to my lips.

"Thank to you, I now have the perfect girlfriend. That cake was amazing… We'll come here aging. Best of luck to you… See you again!" She waves me good-bye and I leave.

"What were you talking about?" Lucy seems curious, so I tell her. She smiles and says "It wasn't just you who had a perfect night. It was amazing for me as well, you know… Thanks, babe." She hugs me and then holds onto my hand.

It was a really good night… Nothing could ruin it now. Nothing, except…

"Sting! Why are you here?"

**Muhahahaha! So, who was the mysterious person? Tell me your guesses, suggestions and what did you like or hate. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed and favorited. You guys are now the most awesome people on this planet!**

**Well, see you soon ^^ Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

I grunt when I hear the voice.

"Laxus… What do you want? Another duel where I beat your ass?" He looks like he would like to kill me right here and now. Guess I hit the place, where it hurts the most. Good! This is what he gets for picking a fight with me. I can't believe he's still on it since I was five years old. Didn't he get tired?

I really hope he will just go away now, but instead he turns to Lucy with a grin on his face.

"Yo! Blondie, what are you doing with this jerk? Wouldn't you like to go with me instead? I mean, compare us…" Lucy then stood up with fiery eyes.

"If you insult _my Sting _one more, I'll cut you to pieces. Oh, and in case you didn't see yourself – you're also blonde, _blondie._" I look at her with disbelief. Did I just hear her insulting my enemy since childhood? _The _Laxus Dreyar got insulted by my girlfriend? How did this happen?

"Hey, Luce, don't go too hard on him… I think he got the message. Let's go, shall we?" She nods and gives Laxus the "I'm watching you" sign. I chuckled quietly. Yup, definitely the right girlfriend material for me… Fierce, but calm at the same time. She's pretty, funny, cute and just perfect. I catch her fine lips with mine. She carefully responds to it, but I can sense worry in her scent, breathing and movements. I pull back and look at her.

"What's wrong, Lucy? Did he say something to you?" She shakes her head. "No, I was just thinking about that Laxus. I know I heard this name before… Oh! Now I remember! He was from my school, he was a player since third grade… He even tried hitting on me, but was soon chased away by some guys. I think they were Loke, Gray and Lyon… You probably don't know them, but still. They were one of my best friends and I really would like to talk to them now. Come to think about it, I haven't seen them for ten years!" She finished and her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Come on… I know a great place where a huge possibility they are is. I can get you there tomorrow's night. Okay?" Lucy seems so happy, she could die… "For now, let's just go home. I can make you something to eat before sleep, does this fit you?" Lucy's eyes light up and she seems ready to run any minute. So we do, but since she was wearing heels, our run wasn't long. Lucy was on top of me really soon, her face so close from mine, I couldn't resist it. I kissed her under the starry sky, right above us there was a shooting star. '_Please, let this stay forever' _this was my wish for the star. I sure hope it'll come true. I saw Lucy closing her eyes and whispering something.

"Hehe, guess I'm not the only one who makes wishes for the wishing star... Good luck with yours." I help her stand, and as soon as she has collected all of her bags, we go home, this time without running. We were at my place really soon. It never this warm and cozy there before. Lucy put her bags on the floor and went to change into something more comfortable.

I went to do some muffins. Hope she likes them… As soon as I put them into the oven I take out chocolate and lemons. I make a topping for them. When the muffins cool down a bit, I put the topping on them, put some fruits on them. I turn to the door to call Lucy, but she is already standing there, her mouth opened and watering from the sight.

"Mmm… Sting? Woah… Did you just make them?" I nod and she hugs me, saying a quiet "thank you". I hug her back saying "no problem, princess." She then takes one and tries biting it.

"Oh my god… Where did you learn doing all this? That's it – it's official. My boyfriend's a better cook than me. That's kind of sad!" She tries to look sad, but fails miserably. I start laughing, but hold myself from bursting it out… No, I can hold it in, I know I can!

"Okay, Luce! Time to sleep, honey… Hope you have a good rest, because tomorrow you're not going to sleep… You're going to have fun, a lot of fun, unless a certain someone ruins it…" As if on cue, my cellphone rang.

"Ugh. Yes?" I answer clearly pissed.

"Yo! Sting, long time no see!" I can almost see the grin on his face.

"Sure was, how are things going?"

"Well, everything's pretty good. Would you like to go sing some karaoke tomorrow?"

"I was actually planning this since morning… See you there?"

"You sure will. Shall we battle?" I heard the change and hissed.

"Natsu. What did you do to my friend?"

"That guy? Nothing… He'll be okay by morning. But, if I win tomorrow, I get Lucy back."

"What are you talking about? She doesn't want you anymore! Just get off. See you, Natsu."

"Bye, bye, Scarhead." I toss the phone across the room.

"Hey, Sting… Why was Natsu calling you?"

"Lucy, don't you worry. Nothing is going to happen. Now, let's sleep, okay?" She nods and gets into the bed. I get next to her and soon start dreaming.

_This time it's different. I have a sword, against me is a red dragon. His eyes look familiar… Suddenly the dragon starts talking._

"_If I win, Lucy is mine. Lucy is mine. Mine. Mine." I shake my head trying to get this thought of my head. _

"_No! I won't let you… You… Can't… My… Lu… Cy…"_

"AH!" I wake up all sweaty. I can't take this. I need a walk… Lucy is sleeping son calmly in this bed, like everything in this world is perfect… She looks so beautiful. I kiss her forehead and put on a coat and shoes.

I start walking down the street. A little girl is sleeping on the street. She has bruises all over her… Her pink hair are scattered all around her. Next to her I see a young woman with black hair. She is looking at me with no expression on her face.

"What do you want from Meredy? Did you come to take her? I won't let you!" She seems so sad, her eyes are begging for help.

"Sorry, do you need any kind of help? Maybe I can help you?" She hears these words, her eyes lighten up.

"If you could give us some food or money. It might save us for enough time just to get to some place safe. That monster Jose made us leave his place, because we took an extra loaf of bread… Well, I took it, but only to give it for Meredy, so she would live. She is ill and probably won't last long…" I listen to this story with shock. I heard about Jose… He was supposed to be one of the most intimidating rich people on Earth. What were these two doing with him? Not that I should really care, but I can't help feeling sorry for these two.

"Come, I'll give you some food at my place." The woman stands up gently waking up Meredy. She looks so scared, I just wanted to protect her. She raised her hand to take mine. I squeezed it and helped her stand.

"Let's go. Maybe I can even get you some clothes, my girlfriend should be able to help us." I start walking towards my house, but see the little girl walking really carefully, trying not to step on anything sharp with her bare feet. I take her on my hands so she wouldn't have to be scared. She thanks me and falls back to sleep.

"Oh, and I'm Ultear, by the way."

"My name is Sting, my girlfriend is Lucy." We finally reach the place and I let them in.

"Hey, Luce, wake up. Can you help me out?" I see her sleepy eyes, but then she sees the two woman standing uncomfortably in the hallway.

"Who are they?" I shake my head, meaning I'd tell her later.

"Could you give them some shoes and clothing?" I ask her really hoping she'd say yes. Thankfully, she nods. Meredy then runs to Lucy and hugs her really tightly.

"Thank you so much, Miss Lucy. You saved us." Lucy smiles and strokes her hair.

"No problem, honey. If you want anything else, just tell me. I'll try my best to help you." Meredy now looks at Lucy like she's a goddess.

"Okay, if you want anything to eat, tell me." Ultear looks at me, her hand holding her stomach.

"If you would be kind enough to spare us some leftovers, which would be so great. We were only eating garbage since the day we were kicked out. I have never felt hungrier… I'm sorry, if we're too much of a trouble for you." I just shake my head and go to the kitchen. I start making some soup for them. When it's ready, I call them to the kitchen.

Both of them enter the room really carefully. While I'm pouring the soup, they sit down. Lucy then takes out bandages and plasters, while Meredy is forced to sit next to her, so she could take care of the girl's wounds. Lucy gasped at the amount of them… Most of them looked as if they were made by a whip. Meredy's eyes watered, so did Ultear's.

"I think it would be best if you would eat first, then I can take care of all your wounds. Does this sound okay?" Both of them nod. Ultear's hair are really dirty, her clothes are cut to pieces. Meredy doesn't look this bad, but probably because of the red coat she's wearing.

"Hey, Sting… How did you find these two?" I tell her the story I heard, while Lucy covers her mouth from all the shock. "You mean they suffered that much? I wish we could help them more than this… I really do!" I take her hand and stroke it with my thumb softly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out." We get back to those two, finding them both talking quietly, in front of them standing two empty bowls of soup.

"Hey, Meredy, come with me… I'll fix up your wounds." Meredy stood up and went with Lucy to the bathroom, while I sat down next to Ultear.

"So, what were you doing with Jose?" Ultear looked so weak, tired and sad, but I needed to know this.

"We were once his maids, but, as I said before, we were kicked out for a loaf of bread we took… At first only I got beaten up foe this, but soon enough Meredy was tied up and a guy with black and white hair started hitting her with a whip. He had a really weird tattoo on his nose. I think his name was Totomaru… He was once my friend, but his loyalty towards Jose was huge, he would do anything to become his right hand… Although nobody has seen him, it's said that his name is Gajeel…" My eyes widened. Gajeel? Isn't it the guy who was with Levy before? Rogue was in huge trouble.

"Did you hear anything about a guy named Natsu?" I asked this, hoping for a negative answer, but unfortunately…

"Yes, I did. He was Jose's left hand… Cruel, but not as Gajeel… Still, we hated him." I couldn't do anything. The guy who was dating Natsu was Jose's left hand? But how… Oh no! Tomorrow I'm going to have a duel with him… Guess I'll just pretend I don't know anything, so Lucy wouldn't get hurt.

"Thank you for the information, Ultear. You really helped me… Now, get to Lucy so she can fix you up as well…" Ultear nodded and stood up, while saying thank you. When I'm left all alone, I start thinking to myself.

'_Natsu… Could he be the Salamander everyone is so scared of? And that Gajeel… The Iron dragon maybe? The two names that are heard all over this world… The two of most wanted criminals are walking this ground, dating the two girls, which are already claimed by Rogue and me… What's happening? I wish I could just forget about all this and pretend as if nothing happened. Maybe I will do this…' _I finished this train of thoughts with a sigh.

"Lucy... Just be safe while all this is over."

"Sting? Could you help me out?" I hear a shout from the bathroom and go to it. '_Just stay with me, Luce...' _

**Hey, guys… Sorry for the late update… Hope you can forgive me for this… There were some unexpected turns of events in my life, so, yeah… So sorry for not being a perfect author… Well, I promise you, I'll update as soon as possible. That is probably today's evening or tomorrow's morning. Pinky-swear! For now, R&R and keep on waiting ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

I go to the bathroom, where Ultear and Meredy are close from crying. Both of them have an enormous amount of wounds on their bodies.

"Sting? Come here. I need you to hold these bandages for me, okay?" I nod and get close to Lucy taking the bandages from her hands. The next hour is full of pain… Not just for those two, but for me as well. This reminded me so much of the day my parents died…

"Hey, you look pale… Is everything alright? Maybe you should leave the rest for me, huh?" I look at Lucy and shake my head.

"No, I… I'll be fine. I think I'll take another walk after this. Maybe you'd like to accompany me?" Lucy looks at me with those sparkles and nods.

"Sure, let's just finish this first…" I nod and soon we're finished. I give them a million jewels from my dad's savings.

"Here you go… My dad always wanted to help people with this money, so I guess I'm doing the right thing… Just, survive… Don't die." I finish my talking when I feel tears filling up my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Sting, Lucy… If it wasn't for you, we would still be on that street, freezing and probably made fun of… This world is really cruel and you have to have something to live for. For me it's Meredy… I found her on the doorstep of Jose's villa… I took her with me and from that day we were together. I just hope this never changes."

"It seems you two are really close. For me the person to live for is Sting… He saved me from the darkness of my heart, he saved me from my dark self… I don't know where I would be without him."

"Luce, I feel the same way. If it weren't for you I would probably be lying on my bed with Rogue nowhere to be found, my sadness would kill me slowly…"

Ultear and Meredy were just standing in the hallway with their heads down.

"I guess we'll go now. I'll find a place to live and hopefully – a job. Good luck to you two… I hope nothing stands in your way!" For the first time I see a smile on her face.

"You need luck more than us. I hope you live a long life without anything blocking your way… Good bye!" I wave them and close the doors. Lucy is looking at me now.

"Sting… Can we go on a walk? I need to clear my head now." I nod and take her hand. We go into the forest where I used to run with Rogue when life got too hard.

"Lucy, this place is like my home. I used to spend a lot of time here with Rogue…" Lucy looks at me with tears filling up her eyes. We sit down by a river. We hug each other to feel warm. When we see the sun rising we go home.

"Let's go to the park? We can take Lu Lu and Lector as well." Lucy nods and takes her cat. I take Lector and we spend rest of the day in a park. When it's finally evening we bring the cats back and go to the place I promised for Lucy. We get to a bar where every night there are karaoke fights.

We get there and soon enough Lucy is dragging me to the stage to sing something. I see the perfect song for us.

"Yo yo yo! People of the earth! The first song this evening is "Somewhere only we know" and it will be sung by Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia. Give them some courage! Here they go!"

_**Sting**__: I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_**Both**__: Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_**Lucy**__: I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_**Both**__: __Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_**Lucy**__: __And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_**Sting: **__This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_**Both:**__Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_**Lucy: **__Somewhere only we know_

_**Sting:**__Somewhere only we know_

The crowd was going wild after the song and even more cheers were heard when the two singers kissed.

"Woohoo! Give it for Lucy and Sting! Next up we have Loke singing "Run away"! Give him some love!" Lucy immediately turned away to see the guy. He was with red hair, wearing a green tee-shirt and jeans.

"It's him! It's the guy who helped me back then!" I looked at him smiling widely.

"Hehe, so Loke is here, after all… I'm happy about this… I missed the guy." We both go to a bar where a girl with silver hair smiling widely gave us some drinks.

"Hey, Mira, could you pass me some mojito?" A guy with green hair is now looking at the girl with silver bangs while blushing slightly. Mira just smiled and came up to him.

"Freed… I could give you more than this, you know… You could just ask me!" The boy then looked at her with surprised look on his face.

"Mira… Would you go on a date with me?" The girl called Mira nodded and gave a quick kiss on his check.

"Heh, it seems that wherever we go we meet couples… It's like we attract couples to us." I finish this with a huge smile on my face. Lucy nods and kisses me. I deepen the kiss, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly gives it and we battle for a little, when she finally gives in and I explore her mouth with my tongue. I can feel strawberries in her mouth… I finally back of and smile to her.

"Lucy, thanks… Strawberries?" I ask her offering one. Lucy starts laughing and so do I.

"Sure, thanks. You're so nice to me… Why did you choose me?" My eyes widen and I start telling all her good points.

"Your smile, eyes, nose, body, voice, smell, hair, shyness, and the way you blush while we're kissing… It's all amazing, I wouldn't like it any other way. Lucy, you're like a diamond in a pile of rocks. You're the only one for me, you are truly the one. I love you Luce and this will stay forever…" I kiss her once again only to prove my compassion.

"Thank you, Sting. I love you too… You're an amazing boyfriend. I couldn't imagine my life without you anymore… I don't think I'll ever let you go. Understand?" I nod while trying not to laugh.

"Wow… This sounded like a scene from a really old movie…" We both start laughing until…

"Yo! Scarhead… You're here. Ready for this?"

I look to the boy with pink hair. "Sure am, Pinky." Natsu looks at me with a furious look.

"Let's go. A karaoke fight. Okay?" I nod, Lucy is clinging to my arm.

"I will sing too. It's the least I can do."

"Hey! Did you think you'd be singing without us?" I turn around to see Rogue and Levy.

"Hey! Rogue! I was really happy when you called last night, but what in the world happened?"

"This guy gave me a kick in my stomach… I was unconscious until Levy came by. She helped me out, and now here we are!"

"Okay! Let's sing then…"

"Well now. We have a lot of contestants today! First of is Sting with the song "Talking to the moon"! Give it up for him!"

_I know you're somewhere out there _

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back _

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand _

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have _

_At night when the stars_

_Light on my room I sit by myself _

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town _

_They say I've gone mad _

_Yeah, I've gone mad _

_But they don't know what I know_

_'Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back _

_Yeah, they're talking back_

_At night when the stars _

_Light on my room I sit by myself _

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too _

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon _

_I know you're somewhere out there _

_Somewhere far away_

"Well, I'd say that was pretty incredible… Next up we have Natsu Dragneel singing "Highway to Hell" Good luck to you!

_Living easy, living free_

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be _

_Taking everything in my stride _

_Dont need reason, dont need rhyme_

_Aint nothing I'd rather do_

_Going down, party time _

_My friends are gonna be there too, yeah _

_Im on the highway to hell on the highway to hell highway to hell im on the highway to hell _

_No stop signs, speed limit _

_Nobodys gonna slow me down _

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it _

_Nobody's gonna mess me round _

_Hey Satan, paid my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band _

_Hey momma, look at me I'm on my way to the Promised Land OWWW _

_I'm on the highway to hell highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell highway to hell ohhhhh _

_Don't stop me yeah, yeah, owwww _

_I'm on the highway to hell on the highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell on the highway to...HELL _

_Highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell highway to hell highway to hell highway to hell momma, highway _

_To highway to hell _

_And I'm going down, all the way down_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

"Wow! Give it to Natsu Dragneel and his song!

"Now it's my time…"

**Hey! You there! In your review write who would you like to sing, if you have a song, write it as well. See you soon :D Byee~**


	7. Chapter 7

I see Rogue coming up.

"Hey hey hey! What are you going to sing?"

"I'm going to sing Angel with a shotgun. Could you?.."

"Sure! Coming right up."

"Hey, I'd like to dedicate this to my girlfriend – Levy. Enjoy…"

I look around and see Levy blushing. '_Good move, Rogue, good move.' _

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_

_are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_

_With my heart on a trigger.  
_

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting till' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..And major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

They say before you start a war,

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

_Fighting till' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooohhhhhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  


_I'm an angel with a shotgun..._

_Fighting till' the wars won..._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

_Fighting till' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_..And I want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

...and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

The crowd was getting wild after Rogue's song. He did have an amazing voice...

"Geehee. Now it's my turn…" I see a man with long black hair and a lot of piercings going to sing.

"I'm going to sing Master of puppets… This song is for everyone…"

"O-okay… You may start…"

_End of passion play  
Crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction_

Veins that pump with fear  
Sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction

Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets  
I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me  
You can't see a thing  
Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master  
Master

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Needlework the way  
Never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer

Pain monopoly  
Ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets  
I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me  
You can't see a thing  
Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master  
Master

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master, master, master, master...

Master, master  
Where's the dreams that I've been after?

Master, master  
Promised only lies

Laughter, laughter  
All I hear or see is laughter

Laughter, laughter  
Laughing at my cries

FIX ME!

Hell is worth all that  
Natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason

Never-ending maze  
Drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season

I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets  
I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me  
You can't see a thing  
Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master  
Master

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

At first there was only silence, then it got wild.

"Woo! Gajeel! You rock!" I couldn't believe he was supposed to be The Iron Dragon of Jose. I just couldn't… Maybe she was mistaken after all… While my train of thoughts kept on going I heard another contestant coming up… It was Levy! Why in the world was she here?

"Hey, I'm going to sing We are never ever getting back together… Dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, Gajeel…"

I see Gajeel's face all red from anger and I chuckle. Good going!

I_ remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I watch Levy leave the stage while clapping with others.

"Hey, Sting? I'm going to sing as well… Be right back." Lucy kissed my check and left.

"Hello! I'm Lucy and I will sing Titanium… I hope Natsu will hear this… Heh, this song is for you!"

'_Well, I guess I was supposed to expect this… Levy did this, Lucy's the same. Oh well…' _

When Lucy started singing I thought I was going to die from the softness of her voice.

Amazing… Truly amazing…

_You shout it loud,_

_but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized,_

_but all your bullets ricochet_

_you shoot me down, but I get up_

___I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down,_

_but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, _

_but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

___Cut me down, _

_but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice,_

_sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof,_

_nothing to lose _

_fire away, fire away _

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down,_

_but I won't fall _

_I am titanium _

_you shoot me down, _

_but I won't fall _

_I am titanium _

_I am titanium _

_I am titanium _

___Stone hard, _

_machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, _

_as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down,_

_but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, _

_but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_You shoot me down,_

_but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_You shoot me down,_

_but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

___I am titanium_

When Lucy finishes the song I run up the stage and kiss her once more. We stand there for a minute, then go down, hoping for a good night.

We go to the bar, where the silver haired woman welcomes us again. This time a guy is standing behind her...

"Oh! Freed! You startled me…" The guy, Freed must've taken her by the waist and this way scared her. When she turned to say something, he kissed her. We felt uncomfortable, but remained.

"See? We're like some kind of couple magnet… It's weird, don't you think?" I just shake my head.

"No, we fit together so good that everyone around us gets jealous… They want to be like us." I whisper this to her ear and she smiles in response.

"Well, well. What do we have here? The Miss Titanium and The Moon Boy… Surprise, surprise." I turn around ready to scold them, but when I see who was taking, instead smile.

"Yo! Loke, Gray, Lyon! Long time no see!" Lucy carefully turned around to see the boys.

"Hey guys! Wow, you sure have changed since third grade…"

"No way! Lucy? This really is you! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" We all soon were in a huge group hug.

"Oh! Juvia didn't expect to see you here!" "Juvia? You know them?" I saw Juvia coming up and Gray hugging her.

"Yeah, she was our waitress at Fairy Tail…"

"Hey! Sting! Isn't this a surprise! We just keep on meeting…" I see Yukino coming up to us.

"Oh, hey… Lucy… Don't kill me yet, will you?" Lucy just laughs and shakes her head.

"Naah, I'll keep you… You aren't that bad!"

"I'm sorry… Loke, maybe we should go somewhere else?" I see a girl with pink hair and a fluffy dress. Yes. Fluffy. You just couldn't say anything else about it… Fluffy and soft…

"Hey, guys! This is Aries… She's my girlfriend." When Loke introduced her, Lucy stood up and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aries. I'm Lucy." Aries smiled shyly and looked around as if she wanted to remember all of us.

"Hey, I'm Sting… Lucy is my girlfriend." My heart was shaking when I said this. Finally… She was all mine.

"I'm Lyon, this is Yukino." "My name is Gray, this is Juvia." When all of us got to know each other, we started chatting about how we met our second halves.

"Well, for us it was a pretty weird thing…" Lyon started a little quieter than usual. "We met in a prison. I was visiting my uncle, she was visiting her big sister… After visiting her, Yukino seemed really upset, so I thought I would introduce myself and try to help her. We went to get some ice cream, we started talking… Seems like her sister was involved with Jose and was put to prison on her own will – so Jose wouldn't get to her. I really don't want to talk about everything, so yeah… But we still got together and I love her so much…" Both of them were blushing, while my thoughts were only spinning around one person.

'_Jose… I wonder if it's true?'_

**Hey, once again ;D Thank you for your support, for your suggestions… A big big hug for those who favorited and followed this story ;) You are all truly awesome… Well, I shall update, when I get 20 reviews :D Bye bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sting? Sting, are you okay? You seem a little pale. You sure you're feeling okay?" I hear Lucy's voice and turn to her.

"Yeah, don't worry… Everything is just fine." I grabbed her hand and held on to it. She looked at me with a strange look, still disbelieving me.

"Sting, if you don't want to be here, that's fine… Let's just go home!" I shook my head and smiled. Guess that smile wasn't enough to prove her everything was alright…

"Hey, stay here and listen. I'll sing you a song about my feelings…"

"Nice to see you again, Sting, was it? What are you singing now?"

"I will sing Crazy Little Thing… Dedicated to my girlfriend Lucy. I want to show her how I feel…"

"Sure thing, boy. Let's roll!"

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This (This Thing) called love  
(Called Love)  
It cries (Like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (Woo Woo)  
It jives (Woo Woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love_

There goes my baby  
She knows how to Rock n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love 

"Wow. Amazing! Give it up for Sting Eucliffe! Good luck with your girlfriend!" I smiled a huge smile and went back to Lucy. She was already running towards me, so I caught her halfway back to our seats.

"Sting, that was amazing… Did I ever tell you how you are the best boyfriend ever?"

"No, you haven't… But I didn't tell you that this relationship is the best thing in my life as well, so we're even." I finished my talk and looked to the girl clinging onto my neck. I couldn't help myself, I needed to feel her lips, her face, her breath on me.

"Luce, I love you. Never leave me, and I promise to be your knight in shining armor forever." She was smiling a true smile, I smiled back to her and caught her smile with my lips.

This kiss was amazingly warm and soft. Her lips on my lips were the only thing I could think about this moment. I suddenly felt something uncomfortable and finished the kiss. I looked around and saw Natsu standing next to us with an angry look on his face. Without even realizing it, I pushed Lucy behind me and faced Natsu.

"What do you want, pinky?"

"I want my toy back."

"Toy? You call your girlfriend a toy?" I felt anger coming up my throat and soon it emerged with words.

"You are the worst kind of guys in this world! I can't believe you did this to Lucy! You are a monster, not a person. I hate you, Luce hates you, so I hope you'll be happy with your boss, Natsu. And yeah, I know about Jose!" Natsu's eyes widened when he heard the name.

"Oh, so it was true, huh? Lucy, there's something you need to know about Natsu and Gajeel. You ever heard of the Salamander and the Iron Dragon? Well, Salamander is said to be Natsu, and the Iron Dragon…"

"I knew. I always knew it. And _he _knows I know. Since I promised not to tell, they didn't kill me, but now… Now we're both in danger. I'm so s-sorry Sting… My stupid actions got you in danger…" She was crying now, her eyes flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Lucy… I'll protect you even if I have to forfeit my life for you. You will be safe no matter what!"

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Your precious Sting will be dead the next day and you won't be sparred as well, Lucy. Prepare yourself, babe…" Natsu's words were followed by a slap on his face. The boy now was sitting on the ground with a red cheek and a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, you just forgot one thing. I am from the most feared organization in the whole world. You are dead, when you get out of this club, you will face a torture so bad, you will never mess with us again. Got it?"

"Don't worry. We won't lose so easily. We are stronger than this and if you rely on your "organization", you are nothing but a weak worm. I say a one on one duel outside of this club. Or are you too scared, oh mighty Salamander?" He looked like he was about to punch me right here and now, but didn't.

"Ten minutes, outside of this club. Bring your friend as well. See you there and if I win – Lucy will be back to me."

"Got it. Ten minutes."

We separated and with Lucy clinging on my arm I went to look for Rogue. Soon I found him and when he realized in what mess were we in, he looked to Levy with a sad look.

"Levy, did you know this?"

"Yeah… For me it's the same as Lucy. We are all in a huge mess… But I believe in you, Rogue! I know you'll win… You have to…" He nodded and kissed the girl. Then we went outside without telling anyone, but when we were outside, most of our friends were already outside.

"Guys? Why are you here? Who told you?"

"I did. Why? Are you against it?" I looked to the person talking and saw Gajeel. His piercings were shining in the moonlight.

"Shall we start? Me vs. Sting and you vs. Rogue?" We both nodded and I stood up against Natsu. He was taking off his shirt, I did the same. Soon we heard a gong meaning we had to start our fight.

"I won't go easy on you, pinky."

"Neither will I!"

He was now coming towards me with an angry look on his face. I saw his arm coming right to my face, but fortunately, I was able to stop it. Without wasting any time I kicked him in the stomach, when I felt blood coming out of my left shoulder. I looked around and saw Gajeel holding the gun, Rogue lying unconscious under his feet. Natsu had a sadistic look on his face. Now I can't move my left arm, but fortunately my right arm was still free. I used it to punch the guy in his face.

"How dare you hit me?"

I only smiled and landed another punch on his face. He was holding it with both hands. I heard another shot, but evaded it just in time, so it hit Natsu instead. The bullet shot right through his leg… He fell on the floor, and without hesitating I kicked his stomach, making him cough up blood.

"That is what you get for messing with me and my girl. If you even get near us again, I will kill you. Got it?" I couldn't help myself from smiling an evil smile… I heard a growl from behind me, and saw Gajeel pinned down to the floor, Rogue on top of him.

"Say one more insult about Levy, and you're dead." I've never seen Rogue like this… Guess Levy and Lucy were the ones we needed in our lives. I came up to Rogue and when he saw me and landed the last punch on the huge guy stood up, we went back to our friends.

"Sting… I can't believe you did this for me… It was pretty weird seeing you like this, but now I know I can really trust you, I believe you."

"No worries, Lucy. If they come back, we can always protect ourselves… But we should probably inform the police about this entire ruckus. Do you agree?"

"Yes. That is what we must do… " I kissed her to make her worries go away. She soon relaxed into my arms.

"Thank you, Sting… You are like morphine to me – you always calm me down… Thank you for making my pain go away."

"No problem, Lucy. Anytime you need it, I'll be here for you. Always." I felt pain getting worse in my shoulder.

"Oh no! Sting! We have to get you to the hospital now!"

"Noo! Rogue… Rogue! Can you hear me?" I looked away from Lucy, finding Rogue falling on the ground, Levy trying to catch him. He was still smiling a faint smile.

"Levy… Stay strong… Sorry for this…"

"Shush! Don't talk… You'll get better! You will! You must…" Levy was now crying… I came up to her, trying to comfort her, but she pushed me back.

"It's your fault! You are the reason of this! Why did you make him come? Didn't you think of him as your friend?.." I could feel my eyes watering up.

"No… Levy, it isn't his fault… I would've come even if he didn't call me. It's my duty to protect, isn't it? To protect not just you, but both… Don't get too worked up." My eyes widened.

"Levy-chan! Is it true? You're pregnant?"

"Yea, Lu-chan… I am." Levy was now smiling a little. I came up to Rogue and gave him my right hand, helping him to stand up, but only then I saw a huge wound on his leg.

"God, Rogue. What did that guy do to make this?"

"He stepped on me and with his elbow crashed my leg… God, it hurts."

"Come on! Help me! We have to get to the hospital now!"

I saw Lyon, Loke and Gray coming up to us, while Aries, Juvia and Yukino stayed with Lucy and Levy. Gray helped me, supporting my left side, while Lyon and Loke held Rogue and all of us went to the hospital.

"Oh dear! What in the world happened?" A nurse was coming up to us and I opened my mouth to talk, but Lucy was standing in front of me, putting her hand on my mouth and shaking her head.

"I will tell you later, now could you help these two? They are seriously injured.."

"Sure thing, come right here."

She led us to an empty room and soon we saw the doctor. He looked horrified when he saw our wounds but got his cool soon.

"Come here. I'll help both of you."

"Thanks, I was shot, and my friend's leg here was crushed with an elbow. Don't ask how, I don't know myself… Just help him."

"Sure, but you will have to tell us as soon as we're finished."

"Okay. Thank you for the help…"

He just nodded and told me to lie down, I did and the doctor took out tweezers, and gave me some fabric to put in my mouth, so I wouldn't scream. I bit it and when I felt pain in my shoulder, I could only moan into the fabric. Very soon the bullet was out and at least half of the pain was gone.

"Shit, that was deep! Who did this?" I could hear the worry in his voice, but shook my head and took out the fabric.

"I'll tell you when you help Rogue." He nodded and went to see his leg. When it was seeable, I gasped.

"Damn, Rogue! How were you even able to stand with this?" Rogue smiled faintly and tried to hold the screaming inside, but some of it still was heard as the doctor tried to think of how to help him. He finally decided to see if his bones were crushed, or were they untouched.

"Hey, can you help your friend het to the X-ray machine?"

"Sure thing." I helped Rogue stand up, and when we were in front of that thing, Rogue was behind it and I still helped him stand, when we heard a gasp.

"No wonder you're in pain. There are about five metal… piercings in your leg… The bones are still okay, but if we don't get those things out soon you might die… But how the hell did this happen? When I'm finished you will have to tell me everything. No excuses." We nodded and I got Rogue to lay down on the bed, where the doctor could take out everything.

"Well, I got all of them out. Now I need to hear everything."

"Could you call Lucy and Levy here? They would help us a little."

"Okay." He let them in, and when I felt warm arms on my body, I couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"I'm so glad you're safe… I could never live without you… I'm so glad…" She was whispering this to me while I was speechless.

"Rogue, I'm glad you're alive… I thought that Gajeel was going to kill you… I was so sared."

I realized Rogue was facing the same thing as me, but the doctor coughed, meaning we had to tell him everything.

"I'm sorry. Do you know the Salamander and Iron Dragon?" He nodded and I told him everything that happened. He sat down, closing his eyes.

When the story was told, he was speechless as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… It's just a little hard to swallow all this in one time… You sure did get yourself in a huge mess."

"You have no idea… Now I guess Jose's man will be after us…"

"We can defeat them. As long as we're together, everything is possible." I felt Lucy's hand on my face and I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right… Let's just hope everything will be alright."

**Hey ^w^ Soo sorry for the wait… I just couldn't think of anything! Completely out of ideas, and then BANG! A fight! I thought, why not ;D Well, hope you enjoyed it. R&R, and wait for more ;P I will try to update sooner the next time ;) Oh, and any suggestions on what should happen next? O_o Bye bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake little by little. There's a bright lamp right above my bed. Wait, there's no lamp above my bed in my room... Where the hell am I?

Memories suddenly come back. The night singing karaoke, the fight, the doctor, Lucy, Levy, Rogue, everyone. Every second of that night just flashed by my eyes. I just can't believe I'm still alive.

Why was this happening to me? I try to move, but something is holding me so tight, even hurts. I look around myself, finally noticing a person, hugging me and crying quietly. I start lifting my left hand, and only when it was lifted, I realized it was a mistake to lift this hand… This was my shot hand! I try to hold back my cry, but it seems that I failed. Lucy started lifting her head, but soon gave up and put it back to my chest.

I could feel my shirt getting wet from all the bitter tears, so I reached out to her hair with my right arm, stroking them lightly. She grabbed my hand and lifted her eyes to see my face. I smiled to her softly, pulling her closer. She hugged my neck and started crying even more.

"I-I thought you were gone… I don't want to lose anybody else precious for me! Promise you'll never leave me, Sting. Promise!" Her shouts were probably heard in all places, but I knew a good way to stop her.

I pulled her even closer, kissing her. She closed her brown eyes, softly moaning in my mouth. I started stroking her hair again, ignoring the pain coming from my shoulder.

"Hey, Lucy? You know I'd never leave you, right? You are too precious for me… I have one question, though. Where in the world am I?" She giggled and smiled.

"We're in a hospital. You fainted when the doctor was asking questions – probably because of the blood loss. I was so scared, I thought you were going to die." I wiped off her tears and cupped her face with my hands.

"How long was I asleep?"

"For three days. I was so worried – everyone was! Not even for a minute did I leave you. Rogue didn't let Levy stay, because of the child, they tried to make me leave, but I just couldn't. I tried to sleep, but only nightmares were in my head. Nightmares about you dying. Sting, never leave me. Never."

"Promise, princess. What kind of a knight would I be if I left my biggest treasure unguarded?" I managed to smile a faint smile, but Lucy knew it wasn't real.

"Sting, do you need some medicine? Pain killers? You seem like you really need them right now." I tried to shake my head and sit up, but my shoulder gave up and I fell on my bed, feeling as if my shoulder was on fire.

"I'll get the nurse. Don't try to act all strong, I know you better than that." She then left, leaving me wondering, how did we get so close in a week.

*In the evening*

"Okay, you can go, the nurse gave you medicine needed, right?" I nodded and waved to the girl behind the receptionist desk.

"Come on, Sting. Let's go back to our house, okay?" I nodded once again and took her small hand into mine. It fit there perfectly.

We go down the street, back home, where hopefully, nothing will get in our way.

I check the mail box, finding a letter in a black envelope. I show it to Lucy, she seems to freeze right there.

"Sting. This letter is from Jose. Come on, hide it and let's go home." I put it in my pocket, following Lucy inside. When we're inside, I open my mouth ready to ask about this letter, but Lucy just puts her finger to her lips, making me quiet.

"Okay, now you can open it." I open the letter with shaking hands, and when I see what's inside, my whole body freezes.

**Congratulations, Lucy and Sting.**

**You just made the worst thing in your lives.**

**A letter like this means you're going to be dead.**

**You never know when we're going to hit, you just wait.**

**Maybe next time you'll think before doing something stupid.**

**Have fun living while you can.**

**Oh, and those kittens of yours look like they need some more caring.**

"Lu Lu… Oh no! Where is she? I haven't seen her for so long! What did they do to them?" My thoughts start spinning around my cat. Where are they hiding Lector?

"We'll find them. Let's go now." Lucy nodded and put on her jacket.

"I'm sorry, have you seen this cat?" I came up a random girl with pink hair, holding a poster with Lector and Lu Lu.

"Ummm… Yes! I saw them yesterday right there." She pointed to a corner next to a shop.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She just shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm always happy to help people like you, who have lost their pets. Make sure you take care of those two!" I thanked her again and ran towards that place.

I soon saw a huge dog barking and a brown cat standing in front of it. '_Lector? What is he doing?'_ Then I saw another cat lying on the ground. It was white, a pink ribbon on her neck.

"Shit! Lu Lu and Lector! Lucy! LUCY! Come here! I found them!" Just then the dog attacked. I wasn't in time to save them, but Lector stood there, not letting the dog come any closer, so the dog was now biting his leg. Still, Lector didn't let out even a mewl. I finally got to them, grabbing that dog on his collar, pushing it to the ground. It tried attacking me, but a needle flew right into him.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" A woman with blond hair and black stripes was now running towards me. She was wearing a loose shirt, blue shorts and a full-cap. She had a piercing under her lip – it was a tiny skull.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to find it for a long time. Did anything happen?" She then saw Lector in my arms, his leg broken.

"Damn it! We have to get him fixed! Come on!" Luce finally got here, taking Lu Lu in her arms.

"Who are you?" Lucy then asked that woman.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Catherin. And you are?.."

"I'm Sting, this is my girlfriend, Lucy." Lucy nodded and started walking towards a veterinary clinic, across the street. I ran with her and soon we bursted in, running towards the doctor. Without asking he took our cats and left.

"Hey, are you okay?" I saw Catherin standing beside me, carrying the dog.

"No, I'm not. Lector is my friend! I hope he will get better."

"Don't worry – he will. This is the best doctor ever!" I heard a new voice and turned around to see who was it this time.

"I'm Sylvia. Catherin's little sister, I help out the doctor here."

The girl was about fourteen years old, and was very similar to Catherin. She was also wearing a cap, but instead of a tee-shirt, Sylvia was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. She was smiling a really big smile, and I just couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

"Thanks, I sure hope everything will be okay." She nodded and got back to her work, while Cathering carried the dog to a room.

"Sting, did you notice something about Lu Lu?"

"No, why? Something's wrong?"

"Well, I think we're going to have some kittens sometime soon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Really?" That was all I could say for now. First Levy, then Lu Lu. We sure attract couples…

"Hey! You two! Your kittens should be fine, but come back for them tomorrow, I should be able to fix them."

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much, doctor Dreyar." The old small man smiled and went back.

"Well, let's go then. Let's go back." Just when we left, somebody turned on the TV, where a photo of a man with black hair and red eyes was shown. The text below was **Midnight has escaped the prison with help of unknown man. Be careful – he attacks during night.**

We were both holding hands, just walking back home, when a shadow of a man appeared in front of us.

"Can we help you?" Without answering the man took out a gun. I pushed Lucy away just in time to take the bullet. It flew right through my stomach. He then laughed.

"You've been warned, Sting. Don't mess with Jose." After this, I didn't feel anything. I was alone – like I was for a long time. What was going to happen?

**Heey :D So so freaking sorry for not updating for a long time… School was killing me, I just didn't have the time… Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I hope I will be able to update sooner next time, but I'm not promising anything… Don't be mad *Hides*. Well, review, and 'till next time ;***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ^.^ It's been a while, hasn't it? I still don't own Fairy Tail, though I did try to convince Hiro on reconsidering that, yet I failed... Well, enjoy this chapter, and just so you know, this is from Lucy's point of view. :D**

One minute we were both walking to our apartment, the next one Sting was pushing me away, while taking the bullet. I saw Midnight getting away, yet I didn't go after him. Firstly, what would be the point of it? Secondly, I had to help Sting. He was lying on the ground, blood flowing from his stomach. The bullet came so close to his heart, it's a miracle he survived. I ran towards him, kneeling down checking his pulse – thank goodness there was a pulse. Rather slow, but he still was alive.

"Sting? Sting, can you hear me? Baby, please answer! Don't die on me, not now! You must survive!" I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks as I screamed for help, looking all around me. There was not a single soul, until I saw a girl with scarlet hair coming here. Her face was terrified when she saw Sting laying on the ground, my eyes red from tears and my hands bloody from trying to stop the blood flowing from his chest.

"Wha-.. We have to get him to a hospital! Jellal! Jellal, come here! There's a shot man in here! Come here quickly and get him to a hospital!" She then turned to me. "Are you his girlfriend?" I nodded faintly. "okay, you'll have to tell me everything." I nodded once again, until I saw a bluenette with a red tattoo on his right eye picking up Sting. I grabbed his arm, quietly whispering, that I will never let him go. The guy helped me stand and motioned me to follow him to his car.

When we were there I stroked Sting's hair, with one hand, while the other was trying to stop the blood. He looked pale, like he was dead. Why did he do it? We could've both perfectly dodged it, but why did he sacrifice himself?

I can see the same nurse as last time running towards us, she's saying something to me, but I can't hear a thing. The only thing I see is Sting and a lot of doctors around him, he's getting away from me. I try to catch him, but instead fall on my knees and start crying. Why does everyone I love leave me?

The nurse helps me stand and shows me a chair on which I sit down. She looks so caring, just like mama used to be. Again she's saying something, but I still can't hear anything. My visions gets blurry and I feel myself falling again, but this time I feel no pain, no ground, nothing. Only darkness.

I start to wake up, trying to feel Sting's body, but there's no one besides me. Only cold blankets. I remember everything that's happened yesterday and I jump off my bed.

"Miss Heartfilia! You need to rest now!" A mid-aged woman is looking at me with concern.

"No, what I need now is Sting! Where is he?" I can feel panic everywhere, it fills up every cell of my brain.

"I can show you the way." I hear a deep voice and turn around to see Jellal. His eyes are focused on me, while I run up to him and hug him, showing my gratitude.

"Thank you! Let's go!" I pull his hand, and he starts walking through the hospital. I see lots of people with sad faces, lots of people who are injured, some of the people here are just to accompany their relatives and friends. I feel sorry for each one, but most of my thoughts are still spinning around Sting.

"Here we are. He's in there." I see Jellal stopping in front of a big door. I don't even try to read what kind of a place is this, I just enter. A nurse runs off the booth, quickly asking who am I.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. My boyfriend Sting is in here, I need to see him!"

"Oh, well, there might be a proble-.."

"I don't care! Show me my boyfriend!" I was getting desperate and the nurse probably understood there was nothing she could say that would change my mind. She quietly opened up a door and I entered there, seeing the worst image of my life.

Yes, Sting was here… But his body was full of tubes, he was breathing with the help of a machine, his heart was beating slowly and his wound was bandaged, yet the blood still stained the sheets. I felt gastric acid coming up my throat and I ran off that place quickly finding a bathroom, where I could vomit. I wiped off my mouth when I threw up everything but my memories, drank some water and went off to find a nurse.

"Miss Heartfilia! You should be in bed. Where have you been?"

"I saw him. I saw my boyfriend. What's wrong with him?" I tried to keep my cool, and I succeeded. The nurse seemed relieved for my behavior, yet her eyes were showing worry.

"He's in a coma. We are still not sure whether he will survive, but we're doing the best we can." My knees failed me. A coma? Sting, my poor Sting… With these thoughts I blacked out once more.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Are you in here?" I turned around from the guy I've been visiting for two weeks now, every day.

"Yes, Levy. I'm here." A blue haired girl with a black haired guy behind her ran into the room, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. You know the doctors are doing everything they can, right?" I nodded, feeling tears close from falling. Rogue came up to me as well, embracing me with a hug.

"It's going to be fine, Lucy. Sting's strong – he won't let this stand in the way. You know him." I smiled and hugged him back. I never knew Rogue could be so gentle and understanding.

"I know, guys. It's just so lonely without him… I mean, Lu Lu and Lector help me chase away sadness, but still. I miss him so much…" Both of them nodded understanding. Levy was holding her hands under her belly, which was getting a little bigger.

"Well, we can't stay here long, Lucy. We have so much work to do! I'm sorry, but we're leaving…"

"No, that's okay. I understand you…" They waved me good byes, leaving me with Sting. His arms were cold as dead, his eyes closed. I put my head on his chest and cried bitterly.

"I just miss you so much… Please come back here, to me." I then kissed his forehead and left, thinking about our happy moments together and once again thinking, why did he sacrifice?

**Okay, sorry for this being short, but I felt like this was the best place to finish ;) Don't worry, I should update soon, but still, review, PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, back again ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, but I must inform you, that I still do not own Fairy Tail. If you would be kind enough to leave a review, that would be great ;) Well, enjoy (I hope )**

I am sitting on our bed, thinking about how we met. I was feeling so confused back then! Natsu had made me angry once again, and then I did what I now regret… I broke up with him, without realizing this was a huge mistake. Probably the biggest one in my life.

I slowly realized it was actually my fault. My fault Sting wasn't here with me right now, my fault he can't talk, eat, drink, or even think. Thinking about him, lying there on that cold hospital bed, without anyone to hold his hand made me even sadder.

How could those nurses do such a thing for me? They just made me leave, like a useless dog.

Maybe that was who I've become? A useless dog, that nobody wants or needs?

What if this was the reality for me now?

I was holding on to the sheets, while crying a little. How I wish Sting was here right here, once again asking me, if I wanted tea, made me muffins and hugged me close to him. But this was all the past, which could not be revived. Every day I go to see him, hoping for a change, but every time it's the same. Nurse bending over to comfort me, while I hold his cold, lifeless hand in mine. His skin still pale, his eyes closed, his whole body full of tubes and the machine that helps him breathe.

Will he ever wake up? I'm feeling so scared inside, so helpless. I wish I could actually do something to help, but my friends tell me to just sit and wait. How could I do this? I can't just leave Sting and continue without him! I'll wait whatever time's needed for his return.

It's 4 am, but I still can't sleep. I rarely get any sleep now, since whenever I fall asleep, nightmares haunt my dreams. I dream of my mama, papa and Sting fading away, my house burning, Michelle smiling to me, with that fabric smile, her button eyes still looking at me, like asking for my help.

Every time I wake up sweaty and just sit there, pressing my knees to my chest, thinking about them. I still write letters to mama, telling her about my life. Now, they were getting shorter every time. I rarely left the house, only when Levy dragged me out somewhere, or when I needed food. I couldn't even look at strawberries – they reminded me too much of him. I didn't eat breakfast, since I couldn't forget our first breakfast together.

Oh, how I wish he would just appear on my doorstep again, kissing me and promising everything would be alright from now on. I want to feel his touch on my body again, his lips pressed against my forehead, his muscular chest against me.

But this was only a dream now. I forgot how the warmth of him felt, I forgot his voice, I forgot the color of his eyes… He's been in coma for two months now, I kept on getting those letters from Jose, Levy's stomach was getting bigger every day, and Rogue actually proposed to her, their weddings are coming after three months. I hope Sting will wake up until that day.

I just want to be with him! Is it really that much to ask?

I'm at the hospital again, a terrified nurse is running towards me.

"Miss Heartfilia! Terrible news! Sting is at the operation room now – his heart stopped for some reason!" My knees gave up on me. I refused to accept this. It couldn't have been happening. My nightmares were coming true.

"C-C-Can I… Can I b-be wit-with him?" My tongue barely moved, it has been so long since I've actually talked to someone.

"No, I'm afraid not. You can wait in the waiting room, we'll notify you, when we finish." When she stopped talking, I faintly nodded and got up, walking towards the room she pointed at. I could hear people whispering.

"Her boyfriend was involved with Jose, I heard." "She's been coming here for two months now!" "I wonder what happened?" "She looks sick as well…" "Poor girl, I guess she experienced a lot of pain!" I couldn't help but start running, wishing to escape them. Still, the whispering didn't end. It still echoed in my head, all of their words getting in my brain, making me feel crazy. Maybe I was getting to that?

The thought of Sting dying made me feel ground slipping out of my feet, only catching a glimpse of blonde hair and a scar.

Laxus?

LAXUS POV

I got to the hospital just in time to catch Lucy, who seems to have fainted. Her blonde hair was scattered all around, she was in my arms, helpless. She looked ill, like she hadn't been eating or sleeping.

Damn, blondie. What was happening with you? Only now I heard about Sting, and even if I hated his guts, even if I was his life-long rival, I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was my friend, after all. I can still recall all those duels we had, our laughing after them, but after he moved out, I've been alone.

I can still remember seeing his face after the car crash. His terrified eyes, asking for help, for a friend. That one time I saw him scared, scared and lonely. I couldn't bear seeing him like this, yet I knew what was it like. My mom also died, but she was killed by a bear. My dad however was still alive, but I can't even remember his face, since he's in a prison and I'm not sure if I should visit him or not.

Now I can see Lucy, Sting's girlfriend. Did she visit him every day? Was she always by his side? I started feeling jealousy. I couldn't help it. I put her on the bench, while I sat across the room, on another one. I put my hands on my face, feeling helpless. Soon I heard someone come in this room, gasping loudly.

I saw a girl with blue hair and a round stomach standing near blondie, a guy with black hair standing next to me.

"Who the hell are you?" These words came out of his mouth, rather he spitted the out.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar. I was his friend. Who the hell are you?" I heard him snickering, then he answered.

"I'm Rogue Cheney. Sting's best friend. This is my fiancée, Levy." I looked up to him, seeing him putting a hand on Levy's shoulders.

"Did you hear about him? And what happened to Lu-chan?" The blue haired girl spoke. Her voice was soft, like silk.

"Yes, I heard about him, but only today. And Lucy fainted for some reason." Those two stared at me with disbelief.

"Wait, Rogue, Lucy wasn't eating and sleeping well for a while now, hasn't she? Maybe she did faint." The woman was talking, her hands on her stomach. She was smarter than she looked, huh?

"Okay, Levy. I believe in you." The guy kissed her forehead lightly, then Lucy grunted something.

"Agh!" She woke up suddenly, screaming.

"Lu-chan! What is it?" Levy once again looked worried.

"Levy-chan? What are you doing here?" While those two were talking, I was sitting on the bench, leaning against the wall, time at a time looking at the door, behind which Sting was. I wonder, what made his heart stop?

Suddenly, the doors opened, a tired doctor showing up. He walked up to Lucy and took her hand, dragging her to the room. I soon heard a scream of terrified girl. Was it her?

LUCY POV

The doctor took my hand and now we were both walking towards the room. My feet weren't in my control, it seemed like they were just moving without me thinking. I saw a light and a body lying on a bed. Was that body… Sting's?

A scream escaped my throat as I saw what was done to him. His chest was ripped apart, his heart showing, blood flowing from the wound. He was breathing lightly.

"This is the only thing we can do to help. Something was wrong with his heart and this was the only way to save him. I'm sorry you had to see this, but we needed to make sure you knew about our job."

"I don't care! Just save him! Help him live once again!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks, I put a hand on my mouth to stop my sobbing as I fell on my knees. A nurse tried to make me leave, but I insisted on staying here and helping in any way I could.

"Miss Heartfilia, come here." I did as the doctor said.

"I know you might hate doing this, but I need you to hold his wound open for me. If anything I done wrong, he'll die." I nodded, put on the gloves and carefully opened up his wound. We were all alone in this room. I tried not to look at the wound since I knew I'd vomit if I did. I was looking at the doctor's face, his concentrated face.

"Thank you, release him now." I did and took a look at my hands. The gloves were soaked in blood, my hands were feeling warm and slimy. I quickly took off the gloves, hoping the sensation to go away. Thankfully it did. I always had the phobia of blood. This was a nightmare for me.

I sat down again, wishing for all this to be a simple dream. Finally, the doctor walked away from Sting, coming to me.

"It's okay now. He's going to live. He should be okay tomorrow." My eyes widened.

"You mean he won't be in coma anymore?" The doctor shook his head and smiled at me. I felt so relieved…

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my boyfriend, doctor." He simply shrugged and helped me stand. Sting was in front of my eyes, his chest covered in bandages, but his skin was getting its color back.

Finally I can hear him, see his eyes. Finally I can feel his touch.

"Lu-chan! What happened?" I saw Levy running up to me and flashed her a smile.

"He's going to be okay. He's going to live." Levy looked so relieved and I saw all the people gathered in the waiting room. Lyon, Loke, Gray, Laxus, Yukino, Rogue, Aries, Juvia, and some people I didn't know. But that didn't matter now. I could see his smile again!

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Gray came up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. He was always the one who understood me the most.

"I'm fine, Gray. I really am." I could feel the smile on my face getting bigger. Then I heard a nurse calling for me.

"Could you come with me?" I felt slightly worried, but started walking towards her, then following the woman to a room. I saw a guy lying there. It was Sting. He was there, just fine.

"He's awake now." I felt tears of joy filling up my eyes, but I wiped them off quickly. The guy turned his head to me, and I saw his eyes widen.

"Lu… Cy?" I heard his voice, yet I was standing there like an idiot.

"Yes, Sting. I'm here." I walked to him and saw him smile.

"I missed you, Luce."

"I missed you too." I kissed his cheek, slowly drifting to sleep. Finally, he was here, alive.

This was the best thing ever.

**Yeah, well how did you like this? Please, review and say all your suggestions, likes, dislikes, my mistakes :D Please! I shall update someday XD Until then – bye bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, again. I'm so very truly sorry for the long wait -_-' I was ill, then I was in Sweden, and there was no WIFI! I'm sorry… For this, I introduce a new segment – the "Talk that talk". Today's guest is Edward Elric – the short, strong and hot character of Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Edward: WHO ARE CALLING A SUPER SMALL RUNT THAT YOU ALMOST STEPPED ON?!**

**Me: Sorry, Edward, Sorry… Well, what do you think about this story?**

**Edward: Humph… You're a sadist. Why not make them both happy and all?**

**Me: *Sits in corner* S-Sorry, Ed… It's just that I wanted to make this story a little bit more interesting!**

**Edward: Okay, okay! Gee, stop crying… It's good, I just hope you don't write about me and Winry then…**

**Me: *Wipes off tears* Then what about you and Roy? Or Ling? Or Envy?**

**Edward: *Jumps* What the hell are you? A yaoi fanatic?**

**Me: *Gets closer* And what if I am?**

***Edward starts running around, I chase him, Alphonse appears holding a cat* **

**Alphonse: While those two are having fun, I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Bellala99 doesn't own nor Fairy Tail, nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiro Mashima and Hiromu Arakawa does. *Bows* Now, onto the story!**

STING POV

I felt pain in my chest. I wonder what happened? I turned to the door that had just opened. I saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and brown eyes staring at me.

"Lu… Cy?" My voice was shaking, I could barely talk, but still I watched that girl come to me.

"Yes, Sting. I'm here." My lips curled into a smile. She really was here.

"I missed you, Luce." I saw her leaning to me.

"I missed you too." She laid her head on my body and slowly drifted asleep. I started stroking her hair, while smiling. She looked so calm when she's asleep. But she looked ill. Lucy's cheeks were concave, her skin was pale, yet she looked so happy.

I heard someone walk in, and I saw Laxus. Why was he here?

He came closer and sat down from the other side of my bed than Lucy. He looked at me with a look, that had a little bit of worry and sadness in it. Did he really care? Or did he just pretend? Laxus finally started talking.

"Sting… I know you probably can't call me your friend, but just know this. It was horrible knowing you might not wake up. It was a bad feeling when I saw your girlfriend waiting for you and I-… I just wish I was there to help you out." His voice was trembling, his shoulders were shaking. Was he… Crying?

"Laxus, I can't believe all this. You are my friend, even if I don't say so. You always help me out when I need it the most, yet you never show too much kindness. Guess you still have that cocky attitude as always, huh?" I smiled faintly and put a hand on Lucy's head.

"Sorry. I'm glad you don't see me only as your rival." Laxus smiled and left, leaving me with tangled thoughts. Slowly I replayed his visit, finally understanding his feelings towards me.

He really did think of me as a friend, but probably was afraid to tell me. He was the cool kid, all the time I was with him. Our rivalry never was that intense, more like a game we play. Come to think about it, we're in a tie right now. I won forty battles, he won forty as well. I guess the next battle we're going to have will make one of us a winner, huh?

I start to drift to sleep, when the doors open, this time showing a black haired guy, holding a girl's hand.

"Rogue! Levy! Since when are you guys here?" I felt so happy, that my best friend is here, for me. At least I was sure about him

"Sting, you weren't expecting me to be here? I do have an important event coming up, you know? In a short time I'm marrying Levy. We're so happy…" He smiled and put his hand on Levy's shoulder, while she blushed.

"Oh, so you got a girl to marry you? What did you do? Blackmailed her?" I started laughing, they followed me. Lucy then woke up, and grabbed my shirt, nuzzling her face into it.

"Oh, did we wake you, princess? Sorry." I patted her head and she smiled. Lucy then lifted her head and when I saw her brown eyes, I froze. Those weren't the eyes I wanted to see. They were full of pain, desperately searching for help. Those were the eyes of a lost person… I couldn't stand them.

"Lucy, we have to get out of here soon. You don't look so good." Lucy shook her head.

"No, you must get better. I'll wait. And don't worry so much about me, you dumbass… You'll take more to recover!" I chuckled and nodded. I felt myself drifting back to sleep again. I guess this is what I'm going to be dealing with for some time. The last thing I saw was Lucy, Rogue and Levy, standing and smiling. Such a good view…

* * *

*Time skip 2 weeks*

I hold her hand. She smiles at me. I remember our happy moments, sad experiences, my anger because of my stupid actions. She holds my hand tightly, like she would never let it go. I like it. I kiss her forehead, we hug. Everyone in the hospital is looking at us, some of them point their fingers at us. I don't care, nor does she.

"Sting, shall we go? I want to see the sun again…" I nod and we walk out of that dusty place, where everyone has dead eyes. Even doctors or nurses look sad and miserable. I need to get that out of my mind!

"Hey, Lucy, what do you think about karaoke this night?" She chuckles and kisses my check.

"I'd love to. But let's get back home for now. I missed your cooking, honey." I laugh and we go down the street, to my house. To _our_ house. Finally I can feel her holding me, finally I can walk. That time in hospital was horrible – they wouldn't let me do anything, saying I needed to rest. I was feeling just fine, I wanted to walk, but they made me go everywhere in a wheelchair. What's the point?

Now I see the sun, happy people and most importantly – Lucy. I missed her blonde hair, her smile, her brown eyes, the way she said my name, how she would just be with me.

"Hey, Lucy, have I told you that you're the best thing in my life?"

"Yes, Sting. About hundred times already!" We both laugh, and then I hear a cry. I look around and see a little girl in a pink dress standing in front of a bigger boy, who's holding a teddy-bear.

"Give Mr. Cuddles back!" That was the moment I wanted to forget. It reminded me of my childhood. I didn't even feel when I started running towards those two kids. I forcefully took the teddy from the boy and gave it back to its rightful owner.

"Boy, what do you think you're doing? Don't you understand she wants that teddy back? Why didn't you just give it back to her?" The boy just grinned and started walking away, but I grabbed his hand.

"Answer me." I hissed these words, and the boy looked terrified.

"S-S-S-Sorry, mister!" I felt anger bubbling up.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. It's the girl. Now, say sorry and buy her some ice-cream." The boy nodded and started walking towards the crying girl. She was holding the teddy close to herself, like it was her only friend.

"Hey, Li, sorry about this. I really am sorry… Do you forgive me?" The girl shook her head, while the boy sighed.

"Dreik, why did you take Mr. Cuddles away? You know I got him for my birthday, right?" Dreik lowered his head.

"I guess I was jealous… I never got any presents, and you did. Sorry, Li. Wanna get some ice-cream?" He forced out a smile, while Li was still standing, her eyes teary. Then I heard Lucy's voice.

"Li, how about you forgive Dreik this time, and if this happens again, just come to my place and we'll work something out, okay?" Li nodded and smiled a cute smile. Lucy smiled back, while I stroked Dreik's hair.

"You be good. Trust me, you don't want to get on the bad side of this girl!" Dreik nodded, looking a little scared.

"Well, be good you two!" I waved them good-bye, hearing their answer.

"Good bye, mister! Good bye, princess!" Lucy chuckled, but I could still hear what Li told Dreik.

"Nii-san, you didn't get any presents? I'll give you one then!" I turned around, to see a really cute view. Li was giving her teddy to the boy, who looked like he was hit. Then he hugged Li, probably whispering thanks…

"Hey, Lucy, maybe you want to get some ice-cream as well?" I saw her lick her lips and I took that as a yes.

* * *

"One mint and one lemon, in waffles please." The girl behind the stool looked familiar. Now, where have I seen her?..

"Sting, don't tell me you forgot! It's me, Sylvia!" I looked at the girl closer. She did look like Sylvia – the cap, the clothes, but now she had marks going from her eyes until the middle of her cheeks. They were dark red, pretty much like really long and thin triangles.

"Well, you sure have changed, Sylvia! How's Catherine?" She smiled, and we started talking.

"Catherine is working really hard at that veterinary clinic, I got a job here. What about you? I haven't heard anything about you!"

"I was shot… I was in a hospital for more than a month." Sylvia gasped, while I wasn't looking. If I was looking, I would've seen the mischievous smile on her face. What did she know about it?

I take Lucy's hand, feeling its softness, we walk to the table.

"So, in less than two months Levy and Rogue are getting married, huh?" I smile, while Lucy blushes a little.

"I'm really happy for those two. I've been friends with Levy since my dad died. She helped me get through everything, and I'm really grateful for that!" I caress her cheek.

"Everything will be alright. Speaking about alright, would it be alright to taste your ice-cream?" Lucy laughed and gave me her cone, but I pushed it away. Instead of licking the cone, I kissed her, my tongue experiencing the taste of mint, mixed with lemons.

"Yum… I like mint and lemons, what about you?" Lucy blushed and hit my hand.

"Don't attack me like that!" I laughed and held her hand once more.

"Okay, sorry. Now, shall we finally go back home?" She nodded and we left.

* * *

Now, at home, I turn on the radio. Just in time for an amazing song to start.

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh_

_Come feel my heart_  
_It's beating like a drum and I confess_  
_When you're around_  
_It's like an army's marching through my chest_

I get close to Lucy, while she puts her arm on my chest.

_And there's nothing I can do_  
_I just gravitate towards you_  
_You're pulling on me like the moon_  
_I just wanna get you sideways_

I imitate myself getting pulled closer to her. She laughed and put her arms around my neck.

_I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance  
Tell me where to put my hands  
You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand_

We start dancing, while I nibble her ear lightly.

_You get me higher_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_  
_Do if I said it tonight?_  
_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_  
_Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_

I start planting small kisses down her neck, while she moans.

_You're like a song_  
_A beautiful symphony to my eyes_  
_So take me on_  
_I wanna sing along all through the night_

I start singing along, when she blushes.

I_'m not like the other boys_  
_Cause with you I've got no choice_  
_You make me wanna lose my voice_  
_I just wanna get you sideways_  
_No, I'm not the type to lie_  
_But I might just start tonight_  
_Let me turn off all these lights_  
_You know that you could be my favorite lullaby_

I close my eyes and swing her a little.

_You get me higher_

Now I grab her waist and lift her from the ground.

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_  
_Do If I said it tonight?_  
_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_  
_Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_

I kiss her lips lightly – like a feather.

_Like a symphony_  
_Like a symphony_  
_Like a symphony tonight_  
_Like a symphony_  
_Like a symphony_  
_Like a symphony tonight_  
_Sounds like a symphony_  
_Like a symphony_  
_Like a symphony tonight_  
_Like a symphony_  
_Like a symphony_  
_Like a symphony tonight_

All this time my hands were roaming through her body, not missing a detail of it.

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_  
_Do If I said it tonight?_  
_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_  
_Cause you know I la, la, la, la, la, oooh_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_  
_Do if I said it tonight?_  
_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_  
_Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_

_Ooooh_

Now I kiss her lips, make her feel my love. This kiss last long, it's like fire. She puts her hands around my neck again, while I lift her and we go upstairs. We don't get out of the room until evening. I love her. I really do!

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the lateness... I don't promise anything... Hope you can forgive me ( . )  
**

**Well, leave a review and suggest the next guest for "Talk that talk". See you ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

***Walks in, head down* Why hello there! Me again :D I am sorry for the lateness... School, illness and other... stuff... Well, I hope you review this chapter... I really do! Now, for "Talk that talk", today we have… Izaya Orihara from Durarara!**

**Me: Well, Izaya how's your day?**

**Izaya: Pretty good, Shizu-chan kept on chasing me, though. Thanks for inviting me here, where I don't have to be near him…**

**Me: No problem, enjoy yourself! How about some tea?**

**Izaya: No, no, I'm not thirsty. Would you like to play some chess, shogi and Othello? I brought a Chinese Go board as well.**

**Me: Ehm… What rules do you play by?**

**Izaya: Should I show you?**

**Me: Sure, knowing you it might take a while.**

**Izaya: Well then, let's get started!**

***Shizuo appears***

**Shizuo: Izaaayyaaaa… Where aaarrreeee yyooouuu?**

**Izaya: Dang, well see you later!**

**Me: Wait! Could you do the disclaimer?**

**Izaya: *Takes out his knife* Sure. Bellala99 does not own Durarara or Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Ryohgo Narita do. Now, gotta run!**

**Me: Well, my dear readers, I shall introduce you to today's chapter then!**

It's eight o'clock, me and Lucy are getting ready for our karaoke night. I sure hope nothing happens this time. My chest is still hurting after the incident. Lucy's eyes still look lifeless when she sees my scar, I'm still afraid of her eyes. Her dead eyes.

I put my white shirt on, a leather jacket on top, black jeans and sneakers. Should I brush my hair? I look at the mirror. Yes, yes I do. I look horrible, after all the "activities" we did before… Finally, I hear Lucy coming out, and my mouth drops.

She's wearing a short, revealing dark blue dress, a mini black jacket, high boots and her blonde hair left loose on her back. She's wearing little mascara, some lip gloss, that only made her face look prettier and cuter. I love that look… Her lips look so soft, I just had to check!

One step closer, two steps, three steps, and I'm right next to the girl of my dreams. I slowly put my hands around her waist, pull her closer, watching her beautiful brown eyes sparkle. Her cheeks were flushed from the way I looked at her, but that was just fine. She had to know how I felt.

My hands on her waist, her hands around my neck, our legs tangled together, and my lips on her lips. Her shiny, soft lips. The lips that are as sweet as cotton candy, as soft as a cloud from heaven, as wonderful as the feeling of soft spring grass under bare feet… My tongue slowly licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, her lips slowly parting, letting me in, like a guest that's been expected for some time.

The fierce battle of our tongues is like the taste of the first berry harvested from under the snow. The taste of her mouth feels like a swarm of butterflies, each in other color, and they all fly through my eyes, giving the experience of a lifetime. I still think, time at a time, how did I get her? How did all this happen? Why was it me who saved her, and why was it her who saved me?

I guess these are the questions I will never get answers to. But I don't even think I need the answers – sometimes the knowledge can ruin life. It can ruin it to the point of dying… But now's not the time to be thinking about it! I will be happy, if not for myself, then for her. For my girl – for Lucy.

"Can we go now?" I heard her silky voice. I would follow it forever, wherever it led me.

"Yeah, let's go. You know what you're going to sing this time?" I saw her smile, and a smile appeared on my face as well. It was just so good to see her smile again!

"It's a secret! But I am going to dedicate it for you, of course!" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Luce… But I am not the only one who will get a song, you know! I have the perfect song for you too, babe." She squeezed my hand and I stroke hers with my thumb. Her soft skin was like one of a goddess. Just so nice to touch, so smooth.

"Well, we'd better get going then, it's gonna start soon! Come on, let's race!" I laughed and let go of her hand and dashed off, hearing her laughing behind me as well. This feels so good – the wind blowing through my hair, the freedom of running, and the love of a person, who's close to you!

We run, we don't stop and just enjoy our time together… You never know how much of it there's left. Anything may happen – anytime, anyhow, anywhere. We learned this the hard way. All the mistakes I made led to bad things, and even worse – Lucy's sadness.

Finally, we see the building with flashing lights. It's big, it looks warm, somehow! We enter and I look around, seeing a lot of friendly faces, I know some of them – Loke, Gray, Levy, Rogue, even Laxus is here! I wonder if he's singing tonight as well?.. I chuckle imagining him singing something by Taylor Swift.

"Sting, what's so funny?" I hear Lucy's voice.

"I saw Laxus and I was wondering what he was going to sing!" Lucy laughed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, that's a must-see event! I can't wait!" I saw her smile, but it didn't reach the brown eyes I love so much. They're still sad and dead.

"Hey, I think I'm going to start off this night, okay?" Lucy nodded and I went up to the DJ. He seems to recognize me, so he smiles and waves at me.

"Hi, Sting, was it? You want to sing?" I look at him, finally seeing what he looks like. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and is pretty tall. This guy's wearing a Tee-shirt with a picture of "Three Days Grace" on it. He has huge headphones around his neck as well.

"Oh, yeah, I want to sing Try by P!nk, if I can." I smile, he smiles back at me. I can't help but look at his shining teeth. What is he using that makes them so white?

"Sure, boy, the scene is all yours!" I hear the music start and soon it's flowing into me. I don't feel anything at all, I just listen to it.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think_ _that it's better to never ask why_

I turn to Lucy, to make sure she's watching. She's looking at me, somewhat surprised.__

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try

I feel like I'm flying. This song gets you higher than anything, it's just for me… For us.__

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right

We fell in love easily, but was it really wrong? I think not.__

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try

I looked at Lucy again, and I was surprised. Her eyes weren't dead anymore. They were sad… She was crying. Why? Why? What did I do?__

Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by

I try my best not to look at Lucy, still trying to think of a reason for her crying.__

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try

You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try

I hear applause and I realize I'm finished. I put the microphone down, then I feel something run into me. I fall down and I'm ready to hit the person, but then I see who it is. It's Lucy. My precious Lucy, clinging to my neck, sobbing.

"L-L-Lucy, what's wrong? Baby, did I do something wrong?" She raised her eyes to see me. Her puffy eyes, but they're different. Not dead, not sad… They're happy. Finally, she's happy. But why is she crying?

"No, Sting. You just made me realize what a fool I was. Thanks." I feel her lips on my cheek, and one of her tears flows down it.

"Don't cry, Lucy… Just don't cry." I hug her close to me, feeling her body shivering.

"Sorry, Sting. I don't know what got into me! Sorry… Sorry…" I shake my head and help her stand, motioning for her to come with me.

"Let's go. Gray's about to sing." Lucy laughs and nods.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Gray and I'm going to be singing Who Owns My Heart for my precious girl – for Juvia. Love you, baby!" I saw him sending an air-kiss for her, while the girl blushes a deep red.

_Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand I go crazy, yeah_

The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now, but is it real?  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right

And I feel you  
Coming through my veins  
Am I into you?  
Or is the music to blame?

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
'Cause the way you got your body moving  
It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?

The room is full, but all I see  
Is the way your eyes just blaze through me  
Like fire in the dark  
We're like living art

And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feeling me?  
Or is the music to blame?

Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art?  
'Cause the way you got your body moving  
It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark Who owns my heart?

So come on, baby  
Keep provoking me, keep on roping me  
Like a Romeo, baby, pull me close  
Come on, here we go, here we go, here we go

And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feeling me?  
Or is the music to blame?

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
'Cause the way you got your body moving  
It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?  
Who owns my heart?  
Who owns my heart?

After this Gray said something, that made Juvia faint.

"Baby, the one who owns my heart is you!" I saw some girls looking at their boyfriends, as if waiting for something similar, while Lucy and I were laughing, because of Juvia's reaction.

I hope nothing bad happens…

**Well, that's pretty much it! Leave a reply, and I'll try to update sooner next time, I PROMISE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, I... Am... Back! I'll try very hard to keep up with this story and upload at least once per week, so wish me luck! Anyway, onto the story, shall we? Warning: drama up ahead.**

I can feel the warmth of the lights, when I get on then scene. The DJ asks me what am I going to sing, I answer. The music starts playing, but I can only see his face.

Sting. This song is for you...

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

He's looking at me with loving eyes, while I smile at him.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

I can see him chuckling lightly. Why would he?.. Oh, guess this song is a bit over-the-top.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

I tear my eyes from him, to see who was listening, and I saw so many faces! Lots and lots of smiling people...

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

My eyes go back to where Sting was standing, but he's not there...

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

After the song is finished, I get off the scene, hoping to find Sting, but he's not there! I see Levy with Rogue, so I go up to them.

"Hey, Levy-chan, maybe you know where Sting is?" She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Sting? No, I don't... Wasn't he with you all the time?"

"I saw him standing when I started singing, but when I finished, he was gone." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice, but Levy probably pretended not to hear it.

"Actually, I think I saw him going outside, he was talking on the phone with someone..." Rogue suddenly said.

"I wonder if something happened..." Levy thought out loud.

Meanwhile, my head was filled with all kinds of bad stuff that could've happened to him. What if that was Natsu or Gajeel? Or even worse: maybe it was Jose himself?

"Sorry, I have to go." I quickly murmured this and began running, even though my feet were hurting after wearing heels.

'_What happened, Sting? Why didn't you tell me anything?..' _Thoughts like these didn't leave my mind until I reached our house.

The doors were unlocked, the lights were on in every room. Why would he do this?

I finally reached our bedroom. He was there... But he wasn't like himself.

"Sting, baby, what happened? Why did you leave?" He didn't even look at me. He just sat there, his head lowered, he was shaking.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I heard his voice, it was cracking. He probably cried, but why?

"Sting, tell me what happened, please!" I didn't even realize I started shouting, but it worked. At least he looked at me.

But I didn't want to see him like this. His eyes were red, tears were still flowing from them. He covered his face with hands, as if to hide from me.

"Sting, please, just tell me what happened..." He quietly shook his head. The silence is killing me.

I came up and hugged him, while he kept on crying. Why?.. Why won't you tell me what happened?

I took his hand and helped him stand. He could barely walk, his free hand was clutching his chest... The place where that scar was.

I helped him walk to the bed, where he helplessly laid, without saying a word to me.

I feel... Angry?

* * *

I woke up smelling a nice scent. Pancakes?

I quickly opened my eyes, remembering what happened yesterday. Where is he? The bed sheets where he was sleeping are cold, like nobody was there.

Then, he entered the room.

"Oh, you're up! Come down, I made some pancakes. We have some strawberries as well, if you'd like" He smiled warmly, but his eyes were still sad.

"Sting, what happened yeste-..." I couldn't even finish. He looked so terrified.

"I'm sorry." Once again, that's the only thing he said to me. What is he even sorry for?

"Sting...Why are you sorry?" He doesn't answer. He hides his face, then leaves.

"Sting, what is happening?.." He didn't answer, I heard him downstairs. I got up, put on shorts and a t-shirt and went to the kitchen.

"Morning..." He greeted me, without saying a word about what happened upstairs. Guess I shouldn't mention it then.

"Morning, Sting. Pancakes today?" He chuckled quietly and nodded, giving me a plate of them, with strawberries on top.

"Thanks, baby. This looks delicious!" I tried to ignore how my voice cracked, I tried to ignore his eyes, his movements, that were ones of a scared animal.

"Oh, that's right, did you eat already?" I asked him this when I saw him sitting down with only a cup of tea. He shook his head and forced out a smile.

"Not hungry." I nodded, pretending I understood. Actually, I don't understand anything. What the hell is going on? What happened yesterday?!

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. Sting just went stiff, so I got up and went towards the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll get it." I couldn't ignore his voice anymore. I made him look at me, into my eyes.

"Please, tel me what happened yesterday. Who called you? Was it Natsu? Gajeel?" I stopped for a few seconds, afraid to say my last guess. "Jose?.." I saw him closing his eyes and nodding slightly.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me?.. And what did he want from you?.." He opened his eyes and opened his mouth to talk.

"I... I'm so sorry..." Again. This is the only thing that comes out from his mouth.

"I'm sick of you apologising! I don't even know what are you apologising for! Why can't you tell me?.. " My voice was suddenly gone. I couldn't say anything more.

Those eyes. They're killing me...

"I can't tell you... So-.." I didn't let him finish. Desperately trying to shut him up, I kissed him, but the feeling was wrong. I don't feel any pleasure in doing this, his arms aren't around me like always, and he isn't responding to this kiss.

"Lucy, stop." He broke the kiss to say this?.. And why does he sound so cold?

"Wh... What do you mean?.. Why should I stop?.." He looked at me with... Disgust?

"This got boring." What? I don't understand anything at all...

"You want to know what happened yesterday? Fine, I'll tell you." I feel scared. Why do I feel scared? Didn't I want to know?.. Then why am I so afraid of hearing the answer?

"Jose called me and suggested I joined him." My eyes went wide. What?..

"I said yes. This is probably him. I probably won't see you again. Any last words?" My knees gave in. I feel on the ground, while he was looking at me with the cold eyes I've never seen before.

"Guess not." I can't even get up. My mind feels dizzy.

I heard him opening the door, but I'm still far too weak to do anything.

"Hey, you ready?" I heard an unknown voice.

"Sure am, Jose." My mind went blank.

What is happening?..

Normal POV

As Sting went through the door, he was greeted by a middle age man. Jose was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin moustache of a dark reddish tone. He had a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips.

His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar, sporting a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

While Sting got into the car, he looked at the house Lucy and him lived, and in his face was desperation and sadness.

"Be safe, princess." He barely whispered the words.

**Well, this is it for this chapter, sorry for it being so short, hope you still enjoyed... Tell me your thoughts about Sting's actions, what could Jose want, and why did he take Sting... I'll try really hard to update soon, maybe even this weekend, so keep your spirits high ;D Bye byee~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, as promised, here's the new chapter of this story... Thank you all for the 60 reviews, for all those who favorited and followed and for those who are reading this :D**

It's been a week since he left.

A week of sadness.

A week of pain.

A week of missing him.

Levy called me numerous times, but I simply don't have the energy to answer. When I try talking, my voice cracks... I can't get him out of my mind.

His smile, which lit up my world, his warm, blue eyes, that made me feel loved, his blond hair, which reminded me of the summer sun...

I also remember his eyes cold and ruthless when he went through the door, making my world shatter, his voice, when he told me it got boring...

From that day I kept on asking myself, what have I done wrong? Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to leave me broken into little pieces?..

I sat on the bed where we spent so many sleepless nights, enjoying ourselves, and I felt my heart ache again. I grabbed the sheets where he was sleeping, picked up his pillow and held it close to me.

'_I miss you...' _This thought kept on spinning in my mind, without leaving me alone. I felt tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. I let them fall. I let them take me away to sleep, like I always did.

_'Who cares now anyway?' _My eyelids felt heavy, I closed them, without resistance. This is what I've done this whole week. I let myself be taken into the darkness again...

I'm going crazy, right?

Just when I was about to fall asleep, I heard the doorbell ring.

My eyes widened.

Doorbell? That's what took Sting away...

Maybe it's him right there, waiting outside?

I ran down the stairs, wiping off my tears, until I reached the door.

"Sting!-.." I happily shouted when opening the doors, but soon disappointment filled my mind.

It was Levy there... Not Sting...

"Lu-chan!" She hugged me, while I stood emotionless. I pushed her back hand began closing the door, but she stopped me.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? What happened?" I didn't feel like answering. I tried to close the doors again, but now another pair of hands opened them fully. I fell on the floor from the impact.

"Lucy, why isn't neither Sting nor you responding?" My eyes once again filled with tears, I couldn't stop them from flowing through my cheeks. Levy hugged me, but I didn't lift my hands to hug her back. Why should I?

"Lu-chan, tell me what happened, please..." I weakly shook my head. I just can't.

"Where's Sting?" The blue haired girl asked cheerfully. I shook my head harder.

"No..." My voice cracked again.

"Lu-chan?.. Why won't you tell me anything?.. Why won't you say a word about what happened?.." I saw tears in her eyes, and I felt anger.

"What... What right do you have to cry?.." My voice was stronger, yet still cracking.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me with caring eyes. I can't stand them.

"Get out..." My voice sounded angry. A few seconds and I was holding my aching cheek. I saw Rogue standing in front of Levy, his palm still close to my cheek.

"Get a grip." His words echoed through my mind, and then I simply couldn't hold in my tears... They came running down my cheeks, but who cares?

"Lu-chan... I'll be there for you when you can talk." I heard Levy standing up and my hands acted on them own. My hands were holding onto her, like she was the only thing keeping me away from some danger.

"Don't leave me like... Like he did..." Tears still didn't stop. Levy kneeled in front of me again.

"Can you tell me everything?" I finally weakly nodded and motioned for them to go to the kitchen.

I started talking, carefully, slowly and their eyes widened in horror. I saw Levy putting her hand on her now bigger stomach holding in tightly, as if to protect the unborn bay from this story. Rogue hugged Levy's shoulders, comforting her.

They look so far away from me.

Too far...

Levy's POV

When Lucy started talking, I couldn't believe anything. Why would Sting leave her? And even more - why did he leave with Jose?..

Now I understand why Lucy didn't take my calls. It probably hurts...

I felt Rogue's hand n my shoulder, I felt my stomach, my baby... Our baby.

Come to think of it, Sting was one of the main reasons this all happened. Now our weddings are coming up, only a month is left... I can't imagine them occurring without the blond guy with a smile on his face, mocking us for getting together.

"Lu-chan, I'm sure he has his own reasons... He'll be back." I saw her looking at me with unbelieving eyes.

"Do you want to spend some time with us?" She shook her head and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but could you leave alone now?" Rogue opened his mouth to argue, but I stopped him.

"I understand. Let's go, Rogue..." He nodded without any joy and stood up, offering me a hand, which I gladly took.

"See you then, Lu-chan... Don't forget to buy a dress as a maid of honor!" She didn't answer and quietly closed the door.

"Hey, we should go check on how your dress is doing." Rogue's voice is filled with worry.

"Don't worry about Lucy... She'll get out of the mess." He looked at me, looking surprised.

"Since when can you read minds?" I giggled and he smiled.

"I wish you laughed more, the sound of your laugh is the best sound... And your expression is really cute then as well!" I felt my cheeks getting red, while he laughed.

"Come here..." I felt one hand on my cheek. He was always very gentle with me, I'm glad... Unlike Gajeel, he actually cared deeply for me.

I saw his lips getting closer, and I waited for the impact, then I felt something weird in the lower part of my body... Something that felt like a kick?

"Rogue... The baby... The baby just... Just... Kicked me..." I looked at him with joyful eyes. He sighed dramatically.

"So, we won't be able to do anything with the little one now?" He was only acting irritated, I know that he's actually very happy about it. His eyes were shining in a way I've never seen before.

"Guess so.. You do know it'll be worse when the little one will be crawling everywhere, right?" His eyes slowly filled with terror.

"I will have to do something about all the... Stuff..." I blushed again, when I realized that was he talking about.

"Don't talk like that!" He laughed loudly.

"Okay, okay, now let's go check your dress... Wouldn't want it too tight, right?" I pushed him a little too hard and he fell on the ground.

"Ouch... What was that for?" I looked at him sitting on the ground, and I couldn't help but think he was cute...

"Because it's your fault!" His mouth dropped and I covered mine.

"Oooohhhh, somebody's feeling unhappy?.." His tone was filled with mockery.

"S-stop making fun of me!" He stood up and went close to me.

"Hmmm? Stop it? Then should we move on to actions?" Without waiting for an answer he put his warm lips on mine, filling my mouth with his tongue, his arms playing with my hair.

"I don't think we'll be able to check that dress if we keep on going on like this." He laughed and nodded.

"Shall we go then?" He offered me his hand, I put my palm in it, and we went off holding hands.

The feeling of his big hand holding mine is so right, I want for it to continue like this.

Sting's POV

I was standing in front of a huge abandoned building with Jose by my side.

"What's wrong, Sting? Are you thinking about changing your mind? You know what would happen, right?" I hate his voice, sounding like he knows everything.

"Don't worry, I won't change my mind." I tried to make my voice sound cold, but I'm not sure if I succeeded.

"Woah, no hard feelings, right?" Oh, seems my act worked. I have to keep it up, then.

"Tch. As if, everything there was getting boring anyway." I saw him looking at me, so I kept a straight face, when inside, I wanted to let everything out.

"Looks like I underestimated you. Just don't cause too much of a ruckus." I didn't bother answering this and looked up into the sky.

_'What are you doing now, Lucy?'_

**This pretty much sums up this chapter... Please review, your opinion always matters, and here are the answers for the views of previous chapter:**

**SimplyIsabelleS - **It's nice to know that somebody is glad I'm back xD It's also nice to know I was able to write something moving... Now, as for Sting's actions, I think I'll focus on what happened next chapter, as for Lucy... We'll see...

**StiCyLover - **What is Sting doing with Jose? The only thing I can say, that it's to protect Lucy. Weather it was his decision or Jose made him do it... I'll reveal it on the next chapter ;)

**KittyKatBite - **What just happened was that Sting left Lucy. Left, for her safety... And meow to you too...


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya, guys ; D I'm baaaaaack! And I bring you yet another chapter of this story : 3 I hope you enjoy in, if you can, leave a review, so I can do my little dance of victory (Yes. I have one.) Aanndd... Well, I don't really have anything else to say, so here we go, to the lives of Sting and Lucy...**

Sting's POV

It's about three o'clock, so most of the people here go eat. Apparently, we all eat in one huge hall, so I guess I'll have to keep up my act even while eating.

I sighed heavily and went to pick a seat. There weren't any left, but maybe that was for the best. At the end of the dining hall was a pile of boxes - I can eat there.

Here they serve anything you like. Almost like a restaurant, just that you don't need to pay. I picked some chicken and salad, simple as that, but I saw you could even order shrimps or some squid.

Just when I sat down on the boxes and started eating, a familiar face appeared in front of the door leading here. Pink hair, dark eyes and a scarf were all evidence I needed to know it was him. Natsu Dragneel, or, how he was called here, Salamander.

One thing about this place was that everyone had to use codenames. They named me Light Dragon. For some reason, a lot of codenames were connected with dragons...

"Oi! Get me food, you slut!" Natsu shouted to the lady giving out food. The poor girl nodded and quickly ran off to get him a plate full of food. When he saw the food, he smiled... Or rather, smirked, and jumped to the girl's side.

"Oh, you're very obedient, aren't you? I wonder... Are you the same in bed?" He laughed as his hands reached her breasts.

"Hey, you, pink princess. Get someone like you to do stuff." The words just flew out of my mouth. Just when I finished, everyone stopped chatting and turned to me. I put my food away and slowly stood up.

"Well, isn't it mister scar. Care to repeat what you said?" Natsu left the girl and started going to my direction.

"What exactly? About you being a pink princess?" I added some mockery to my tone and heard a few people chuckling at my words.

"You take that back, or else..." His voice was truly filled with anger, but I decided to get my reputation up the first day here.

"Else what? Your mommy is going to come and scold me? Oh, so scary..." I laughed. Natsu didn't say anything else, he just launched a punch.

"Oh, looks like someone's eager to get his ass kicked again." I stopped his punch with one hand and kicked his stomach, making him fall back, holding it.

"You bastard..." His voice was barely heard.

"Oi, newbie, careful... He could be dangerous!" I heard a voice somewhere from the hall.

"Don't worry, I've beaten him once already. I'll just repeat that again.." I could feel the tension in the air after my words.

"Heh, you think you can win against me?" Natsu had already straightened up and was running into me now. So careless. He doesn't think about his attaks at all.

"Sheesh, so eager to get a punch from me." I said that, and when he was right in front of me, I dodged his attack and he almost ran into the wall behind me.

"Bastard, stoo dodging and fight!" He was red with embarasment and I could see his legs trembling a bit.

"Tch. If you want it so badly, fine. I'll give you a fight." This time I started running into him, getting ready to punch him, in the same time ready to dodge an attack from him.

Just when I reached him, I saw his leg moving. A kick, huh? I swiftly moved to the right and his kick flew right past me.

"Missed me..." I smirked and punched his chin with my elbow, feeling him lifting up a little into the air and then crashing into the boxes.

"You're too weak to even play with. Might want to rethink your fighting style, Salamander." Laughter was heard all around me, I also heard someone screaming "Light Dragon!". Guess my first day was a success after all.

I went up to the girl Natsu was harrassing before and helped her stand.

"You okay?" The girl nodded and flashed me a smile.

"Thank you very much!" I smiled lightly and left the room, yet right after I went through the door, a guy who warned me before stopped me.

"I don't know who you are, but you' strong. Thanks for showing that Salamander his place, mate." The guy talking had brown hair and blue eyes. He also had a short beard and was wearing a simple white shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"No problem..." I finished with a little hestitance. How should I call him?

"Oh, call me Demon Wolf... That's my codename, but I have no idea why this." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Light Dragon." After saying that, I turned away and went uptairs to my room. Finally,'at least there I can get some peace.

When finally there, I locked the door and layd down on my bed, thinking about how I ended up here.

*_Flashback*_

_I was listening to Lucy's song, when my phone started ringing. I picked up and started talking._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, mister Eucliffe. I can hear you're having fun?" My face stiffened. It was Jose! I quickly ran out the building, so no one would interupt me._

_"Why... Why are you calling me?" I couldn't hide the fear in my voice._

_"Well, one of my collegues said he "wanted his toy back", and he told me to contact you, so you could tell me whe it is." My eyes widened. Is he talking about Lucy?_

_"I won't give her back to him. I would rather goin her way I could also take care of Natsu." I heard Jose chuckling._

_"I like your attitude. Fine, then tomorrow morning, I'll come to pick you up. You can say goodbye to your friend..." Without waiting for my answer, he ended the call, leaving me with fear._

_What have I done? He'll come for me? How am I going to tell Lucy?.._

_*Flashback end*_

After that, I decided to put up an act, so she wouldn't try to help me or anything. I can't lose her... Until I know she's safe, everything will be okay.

I heard someone knocking on the door. I got out the bed and went to open them, and behind them stood the girl from before.

"I just wanted to give you this as my thanks. By the way, my name is Lily." Now, when I look at her, she doesn't look older that 15. I wonder, what happened?

"Why did you let Salamander do that to you?" I could only think of this, while looking into her emerald green eyes.

"He does that to almost every girl. You're the first one to stop him." I could feel sadness in her voice.

"Oh... Well, guess not all hope's lost then, huh?" I smiled at her and ruffled her black hair.

"Everything will be alright now. If something happens, call me." The girl nodded and bowed.

"Thanks a lot!" I smiled again and closed the door, locking it again. Then I took a look into the basket Lily gave me, full of sweets.

This reminds me of Lucy... I wonder, how is she doing now?

Lucy's POV

I was riding the train to my hometown, to visit my mother's grave. How I wish she was alive now... She could advise me...

I got out the train and walked to the mansion I once lived in. Now all that's left are ashes. Just a little further, there's the place. Her grave.

I put the flowers on her grave, then decided to walk around the forest a little. As I walked, I remembered all the times the two of us spent time together here, just walking or talking. My mom was always very kind, very happy and understanding.

When I had almost reached her grave, I fell on the ground because of a root. I don't really have the strenght to stand up, and what's the point of it anyway?

Still, I have to tell my mom this. I weakly stood up and cleaned myself up a bit. Step by step I got closer to her grave, and when I reached it, I sat down on the bench near it, holdingin my tears.

"Momma... What should I do now? He left me...He left me with his child!" After these words I broke down, unable to hold in my tears anymore, holding onto my stomach.

Only this morning I realised I was pregnant. How could he do this?.. Maybe he somehow realized it sooner that me and that was his reason to leave me?

What am I going to do now?..

**Nyaa... So, what did you think? I had the idea of her getting pregnant a long time ago, and now I finally did it... Hehe, I feel evil... How shall Lucy cope with a child? I shall decide later, since now it's about 3 a.m. and I am really sleepy... But I will still answer the reviews xD**

**StiCyLover - **Ah, what is Jose planning, I will not reveal yet : P But it will be slowly hinted in the near future xD

**SimplyIsabelleS **- I hope this chapter explained why Sting was acting like that, and if it didn't... Well, guess I'll have to write more about it next time x . x Yeah, Lucy is very, very moody, because... You know, pregnancy and stuff... As for the Levy x Rogue, I just thought I needed to give them more scenes : D

**KittyKatBite - **My pleasure to clear that up ; )

**LucyHeartfilla - **Here's the update : D

**Horsejumper88 - **Lucy sure is poor, and I just had to make someone listen to her. Sooo, Levy and Rogue appeared xD And Jose, all the things about him are still quite mysterious, but I will reveal little by little, chapter by chapter...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody~ I bring you another chapter if this story. A lot will happen, so be ready!**

I woke up soaked with sweat. Another nightmare... I've been having a lot of them since my arrival here. Most of them are about Lucy being caught, then they would torture her before my eyes, repeating for me that I left her all alone.

These dreams make me want to to go back and see her, hold her face, kiss her lips, look into her brown eyes, stroke her golden hair, and... just be there with her.

But this dream made the desire to see her even stronger than usual. I dreamt her with another guy, although the guy wasn't her lover. More like he was abusing my princess.

When I'm away I have no chance of contacting her or someone else. It's driving me crazy minute by minute. After every night I wish she was here with me, even if only sleeping. Watching her in the mornings was something I miss the most.

She always looked so calm, sleeping peacefully... Her breathing would always be calm, her chest would be moving slowly, up and down, up and down...

Now all this is lost. Lost, and probably forever. If I want for her to be safe, I need to stay here no matter what.

_Ring ring ring_

Hm? Who is calling? How did they get this number?

I picked up and a smile made its way to my face.

"Hello? Sting?" A low voice, maybe even a little worried. Laxus was calling me...

"Laxus! How did you get this number? Why are you calling? How's Lucy? Is she safe? Is everything okay?!" All the questions suddenly emetged from my mouth.

"Gee, save your breath. I got this number from someone called Demon Wolf or something, I'm calling to ask you what the fuck are you thinking, Lucy... She's pregnant." My mind went blank. What? Pregnant?..

"Sting? You there?"

"Y-yeah... What do you mean she's pregnant?!" I heard Laxus sighing, like he had to explain something to a five year old kid.

"Simple. You two had sex, didn't use protection, now she's pregnant." I felt a dumbass smile on my face, but suddenly it was changed to a frown.

"Why now?.. Laxus, can you take care of her for now? I really can't leave this place." Laxus stayed silent for a minute, then said something that made me freeze.

"About that... Lucy left without saying anything. Nobody knows whe she's now."

"You idiot! Did you at least call the policeto tell them she was missing?!" Laxus answer made me feel at least a little bit relieved.

"Of course, and everyone that knew Lucy at least for a bit is searching for her as well."

"Thank goodness at least for that. Is this all you wanted to say? I'll go and finish business with Jose as soon as I can, then I'll come back... At least I hope to."

"Sure. We're... We're all worried about you." He said that with a little bit of hestitance, but I realised that was also about him.

"Thanks. Now I have to go, or someone might come in and realize my plans." He didn't say anything else, just hung up.

"Oi, Light Dragon, you in there?" It was Demon Wolf calling out for me.

I opened the door and he saw the phone in my hand.

"So he's already called you?" My heart skipped a few.

"Yeah... Why did you give him my number?" He just smiled and put his index finger on his lips.

"Let's go eat now." I nodded and both of us went to the hall for breakfast. When we were there, everyone stopped chatting and ate silently.

"Huh? What's wrong with them?" Demon Wolf didn't say anything, just motioned for me to sit next to him at an empty table. Well, it was almost full before, but when we turned to it, everyone sitting left.

"Demon Wolf, what's wrong with them?" He shook his head and sat down.

"Oi, you listening?!" I felt irritated. What is his problem?

"Light Dragon, you beat Salamander. Obviously everyone's scared." My mouth opened and I started laughing.

"Come on, he's weak! I'm sure almost everyone could beat him as well." I kept on laughing, while my laugh echoed through the silent hall.

"Light Dragon, what would you like to eat?" Lily came and asked me.

"Erhh... I don't know. Surprise me." I chuckled lightly, feeling the tension leaving slowly. A few people started talking quietly, more and more joined in and soon the hall was filled with talking like always... Until Jose came in.

When he came, most people ran away, leaving their half-eaten food on the tables and drinks, others quickly ate the rest and left as well. Soon only a few people were left - me, Natsu, Gajeel and Demon Wolf.

"Oh, everyone left? That's too bad... I only wanted to untroduce a new staff member." After his words a young woman showed up. She had short red hair and green eyes. I'm sure I have never met her, but... I get the feeling I know her.

The girl bowee politely and looked around.

"My name is Pam, I will assist in the kitchen." She looked at each one of us, for some reason giving me a longer glance.

I'm sure I know her! She reminds me of someone so much it hurts.

"Yes, and if people get bored, she will sing in the evenings. Two in one, isn't it great!" In Jose's voice was fake happiness.

Why don't I kill him now? There are knives all around, only a few people... I could run away to search for Lucy after.

But... I don't think she would be okay with this way of escaping. She would probably be scared of me. I should think of a way of exposing Jose and giving him in to the police.

"Well then, I will leave now. Behave, my dear little monsters. You will receive missions tomorrow." Huh? What missions? I watched Jose leave with a confused expression. Afterwards I turned to Demon Wolf, ready to ask him, but he was first to talk.

"You probably don't know about this, right? Each month every member receives a mission that they have to finish within a week. The ones who fail to do so, get a burn on their neck. There are rumors even Salamander has one... And, if you fail 5 missions, they kill you." This is unbelievable.

"Have you failed any missions?" He nodded with a sad expression.

"Four times. One more and I'm dead." Shit. This isn't good...

"Excuse me, St.. I mean, Light Dragon. Do you have a minute?" Pam came up and asked me. I nodded, and with thousands of different thoughts left with her.

When we're out of the hall, I turned to ask her why she asked me here, but was silenced with a sudden kiss.

Why was it so familiar?

"What are you doing?!" I pushed her away, angry about what she did. Instead of dissappointment in her face I saw tears of joy.

"Sting... I missed you so much..." Huh? How does she know my name? And what did she mean?..

"Do I know you?.." She looked into my eyes with her green oned and smiled sadly.

"So it really was a joke? Sting... I thought you were different... You said you would be my knight in shining armor, so why did you leave me?" What? I don't understand a thing that girl said.

"I think you confused me with someone else." I turned around, but the girl desperately grabbed my hand.

"What about Lector?!" Something clicked in my mind.

"How do you know about him?.." I had one theory, but it was impossible.

"What about me? What about your child?" Could it actually be?

"Luce?..." My whisper was barely heard, but the girl smiled widely.

"Yeah..." I felt tears forming as I hugged her tight, not wanting to let go of her ever again.

"Luce, what are you doing here?!" No matter how happy I felt, she was in danger here.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you being away. And... And I'm pregnant..." For some reason, she started crying. I wiped the tears one after another with my thumb, while kissing her lips softly.

"Stop crying, princess. It'll be okay. I promise we'll get out of here somehow." She smiled softly and nodded.

"I know, baby. I trust you..."

"I love you. I love you so much... I will never leave you again. Never, you hear me?" She started sobbing even harder. Did I say something wrong?

"Princess, stop crying, please..." I kissed her softly once again, feeling her trembling a little.

"Princess, what's wrong? Does it hurt? Is something wrong?" She shook her head and squeezed out a smile.

"I'm just so, so happy!" I laughed and hugged her close to me.

"Then why are you crying?"

**Whew, done! Leave a review with suggestions or oppinions, I enjoy ading every one of them xD**

**Now, for the reviews from last chapter:**

**StiCyLover -** Well, Sting kindda saw Lucy now, but will it be for better or worse? That I do not know ; P

**Horsejumper88 - **I'm so glad people want to read more xD So, here's the update and... Hope you enjoyed it ; )

**Eeveexme - **Sting... Well, he will do as much as he can to help her ^ . ^

**KittyKatBite - **Well you better believe it ; D

**SimplyIsabelleS - **I'm glad I cleared that up then ; D About what Sting will do... You'll see : P And Lucy's pregnancy, I needed to do that... It gives so much more trouble xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Heey~ I'm sorry this is later than it was supposed to be ;-; I couldn't finish it… No matter what I did D: But anyway, this is a bit more like a filler, but it's still important because… Well, the ending. And one more thing – I'll be away for about three weeks, so I probably won't update for that time T^T Unless I get a wi-fi :3 Anywaay, on to the story~**

It's evening already and Lucy was getting ready for her first performance in my room. She was trying on various clothes - dresses, pants, skirts, jackets, shirts and probably every possible clothing detail.

"Luce, you ready yet?" I honestly wad starting to get annoyed. She was on it for three hours already...

"No, but could you give me a hand here? I can't zip this dress." I sighed and entered the room she was on. Lucy looked stunning. She was wearing a short black dress, black heels and a golden bracelet. I have to say, her new haircut was better with this outfit than the last one.

I came up to her to zip the dress, doing that slowly, also feeling her curvy body. When I finished, I kissed her neck, trailing butterfly kisses up to her cheek, then turned her around to feel her lips.

As always, the kiss was filled with love and made me feel like I was in Heaven.

"Sting, you have some lip gloss on your lips now... I have to say, it kinda suits you." Lucy finished with a giggle and I quickly wiped off the lip gloss.

"You could've warned me, you know." She didn't answer, just chuckled again and put her arms around my neck.

"I was thinking of singing a duet today. But the guy ran away, so now I don't have anyone who'd sing it with me." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh, is this an invite from _the _Lucy Heartfilia? Why, I would be honored." She looked at me with a pout.

"Don't make fun of me. You know I hate it!" I kissed her cheek and answered.

"Sorry, princess. Would you be so kind and forgive me?" I kneeled down and kissed her arm.

"Oh, fine, now stop it! It's embarrassing..." I laughed and took her hand. This is like a nice dream, and I'm still scared I will wake up from it.

"Sting? What are you thinking about?" I was awakened from my thoughts by Lucy's voice.

"Just about how nice it is to have you next to me." I smiled to her while she turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Don't hide, princess. Your face is the one I wish to always see." I cupped her face with one hand and turned it to me again. Lucy was smiling softly, then took my hand which was still on her face and squeezed it lightly, then brought it down.

"Okay, now you should change as well." I spun her around and chuckled lightly.

"I don't think I can look half as good as you... And still, what a waste." I finished and stroked her short hair. It's a little weird, I was so used to her golden long hair, and now they're red...

"It's half your fault, you know. You shouldn't have ran away. I had missed you already." Her words cut me like a knife. I pulled away and turned around.

"I'm sorry, princess." Lucy just stayed there without saying a word. I hate silence. It was slowly killing me from inside.

Suddenly her hands wrapped around me and I felt her breathing next to my ear.

"I should be the one sorry." I shook my head and grabbed her arms to throw them away.

"I don't even deserve to be touched by you. Just… I just want to protect you, but I couldn't do that. Until we get out of here, it would be best if we didn't get too close to one another." Without waiting for an answer I left the room to get dressed up.

I picked out a pair of simple black pants, black shirt and a jacket. When I was finished putting the clothes on, I looked at the mirror.

"Okay, I'm ready. L-… Pam, let's go!" I didn't hear anything from her. When I entered the room, she was sitting on my bed, quietly shaking. I saw drops of tears falling on her dress.

When I realized the reason for her crying, I ran up to her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. Meeting the shining eyes filled with tears I lowered my head so our foreheads were touching.

"You have to understand… I just want to protect you at all costs…" I started kissing her tears away, while she slowly wrapped her hands around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'd rather be unsafe with you, but happy that without you, safe, but unhappy." Her words made me feel relieved for some reason. I guess I was secretly hoping for this to happen.

"Princess… You sure are stubborn." I smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Now, come on. The people are waiting." Lucy nodded and grabbed my hand.

"I hope you don't mind…" I shook my head and grinned.

"Why would I mind holding my precious treasure?" Lucy blushed and giggled.

"When did you start talking like this?" I laughed and didn't answer.

* * *

Both of us were standing in front of many people, most of them were surprised seeing Lucy, but even more were absolutely shocked when they saw me, getting ready to sing.

"Okay, people, my name's Pam, this guy is Light Dragon, though I think most of you know him already. I asked for his help today to sing a song, and since he accepted, we're both here today!" Her words were followed by applause.

She shot me a smile, I smiled back, then we started singing. We decided to sing "Come away with me".

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

Lucy started the first part, I just listened to her voice, absolutely forgetting everything else.

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

After this I looked at Luce and winked.

And I wanna walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

This part was sung by both of us together, and I started thinking about the place we first kissed.

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountain top  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

I teasingly licked my lips, catching her glance.

I wanna wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you

Lucy slid one hand down the microphone, holding it tighter.

_To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me _

We finished together, after our song everyone suddenly started clapping and shouting.

"I'll leave you alone for now, Pam." I said this and got off the scene. Lucy on the mean time was getting ready for another song. I went to sit next to Demon Wolf.

"I never knew you of all the people could sing!" I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair.

"You don't know a lot of things about me." He smiled and turned to Lucy who started singing. Hearing the first beats of the song I knew it wouldn't end up good…

_He said  
'Hi, my name is so and so  
Baby can you tell me yours?  
You look like you came to do  
One thing (Set it off)  
I started on the left  
And I had to take him to the right  
He was out of breath  
But he kept on dancin' all night_

She slid her hand down her waist, making some guys whistle.

You trying, admit it  
But you just can fight the feeling inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me

She started walking from the scene, getting closer to every guy, teasing them a little, but always turning away.

Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh

_I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!_

Lucy was next to me now, but she only slid past me, stopping next to Demon Wolf, running her fingers down his throat, reaching the start of his shirt, then backed away again.

I said 'sexy's on your radio,  
Everybody turn it up'  
Spicy just like hot sauce  
Careful, you might burn it up  
You can do the pop lock  
Rag-top, don't stop  
That's the way you gotta get  
Get it, make ya body rock

She grabbed a random guy by his tie and started pulling him closer and closer, then suddenly let go of him and the poor guy fell.

You trying, admit it  
But you just can beat the feeling inside  
You know it  
Cuz I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me

I saw her shooting a smirk at me. A devious smile I have never seen before.

Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

Lucy got closer to Natsu who followed her every move. She didn't even notice where she was, but when she did, there was nowhere to run to. Natsu grabbed her waist and pulled her closer._  
_

_Ooh, I love the way you vibe with me  
Dance with me forever  
We can have a good time, follow me  
To the beat together  
You and me, one on one  
Breakin' it down  
You can't walk away now  
We got to turn this place out _

Now the instrumental started and Lucy somehow escaped Natsu's grip. Seductively she started getting closer to me. When she was close enough, she sat down on my lap, throwing one hand around my neck, the other one on her tights, teasingly running through them. I decided to play along.

With one hand I pulled her closer, then nibbled at the sensitive skin on her collarbone. I heard her hiss in pleasure, but instead of continuing I smirked and blew into her ear, also whispering.

"_We can't do anything like this for nine months…" _She gasped when she understood and stood up, continuing singing.

_Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh_

_I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!_

She started getting back on the scene, gracefully swinging her ass.

Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it

_Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, somebody ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!_

Lucy was finally back, she looked around, making sure to catch everyone's glance.

I got to have you baby Uh, I feel it  
I got to have you baby  
I got to have you baby  
Uh, I feel it  
I got to have you baby

When she finished, she was ready to get off, but Natsu once again grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, whispering something into her ear. I froze for a second, then met Lucy's pleading look.

In a moment I was next to them, landing a punch on Natsu's face.

When he backed away, I kicked his stomach, so he fell on the ground, the greedily pulled Lucy to myself.

"Mine." I said this with a growl and kissed her in front of everyone, feeling people's looks, hearing some whistles as an encouragement.

"_I think I'll have to punish you tonight~ I'll find a way…" _Lucy blushed a crimson red after hearing my words.

She will get it for the show.

**Ahahaha, le Pervy me ;3 Anyway, leave a review if you liked it, please? OwO**

**And, for the reviews from the last chapter:**

**SimplyIsabelleS **– Yes indeed, if she was found out, not only her would suffer… Aaaand, here's what happened next… Though this was more of a filler than an actual story .-.

**CrazyLove136 **– I'm not going to put a happy ending yet :P There's still a lot of things I have planned :D And I'm so glad to hear you love this story ;w;

**Eeveexme **– To change her hairstyle was pretty easy – you can just do it in a beauty salon, as for eye color – some contact lenses and you're done! And yeah, true love can overcome absolutely anything But you don't sound like an old lady... More like a fangirl xD As for the boy... I'm not sure yet. I might even make a poll weather it should be a girl or a boy, or whatever... :D

**StiCyLover **– Here's the next chapter ;)

**Horsejump88 **– Lucy absolutely didn't care that Natsu, Gajeel and Jose were there... You know, true love~ And yes, she is wearing contacts, but that isn't a wig. She actually cut her hair xD

**KittyKatBite **– I'm glad you found it cute ;3

**Suminong **– I know, it seems like it wasn't long since they saw each other, but actually they missed one another xD And here's the update ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellooooo!~ Guess who's (finally) back! I feel so bad for not updating for so looong QAQ But, I hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

I yawned lightly and reached out to the other side of my bed, hoping to find Lucy, but instead I found only cold and empty bed sheets. All my sleepiness was gone in a second as I sat up and looked around, trying to find her.

She wasn't anywhere in this room, but some sounds could be heard from the bathroom. Before getting out of bed I glanced over to the clock. 05:29 am, August 15. Why was she up at this hour?

I slowly opened the door to my bathroom and found her on the floor hugging the toilet.

"Luce! What happened?!" I quickly ran up to her to help her out whatever way I could, but she growled and tried to push my hand away.

"Get out…" She managed to mumble before vomiting into the toilet. I sighed and shook my head while holding her hair a bit, so they wouldn't get in the way.

"I won't – I wouldn't leave you like this." I smiled softly and waited until she was done.

"Idiot…" She whispered and tried to stand up, yet failed.

"Should I carry you, princess?" I asked her this while she blushed lightly and reached out to me like a little kid. I smiled and took her into my arms, holding her light body, watching her soft and calm face.

I carried her back to bed, laying her on it gently, pushing away a few red hair locks.

"Do you want some water?" She nodded lightly and turned a bit, her eyes already half-closed. I sighed softly and went to get her a glass of water, but when I came back she was already asleep. I chuckled lightly and placed the glass on the table, after that sitting down next to her.

"I always liked how you look while sleeping." I whispered quietly and stroked her cheek with a soft expression, watching her unconsciously turn to me in her sleep, craving for my touch.

I spent the next hour sitting like this, but it didn't get boring. Guess when you're with a person you love time just flies by… But this calmness was interrupted by the alarm clock now showing 06:30 am.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled at the still sleepy, but with opened eyes Lucy. She grumbled and turned away, pulling the blanket on her head.

"Still sleepy…" She mumbled and curled into a ball. I sighed and pulled the blanket away, making her squeal in surprise.

"You have to go help out in the kitchen!" I said and looked at her. The expression on her face almost instantly turned from shocked to annoyed.

"Don't wanna." She said like a child and crawled onto my lap.

"I want to spend the day with you!" I chuckled lightly and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"But you can't. People might get a wrong idea and everything would be ruined." She pouted slightly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You should hurry up then." I sighed quietly and stroked her hair.

"I'm trying…" She nodded lightly and nuzzled her face into my shoulder.

"I don't want to be here anymore…" I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to myself.

"Just a little more and we can get out. I'll think of something. It's a promise!" She pulled away and looked at me.

"Really?" I smiled and nodded.

"Really." She then smiled happily and kissed my cheek.

"Then you better hurry up!" After saying this she blinked a few times and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head to one side and tried to catch her eyes.

"I… I really want chocolate right now." I blinked and bursted out laughing.

"That's what you had to say?" I covered my mouth to contain some of it, but failed. She pouted and folded her arms.

"I'm completely serious, you know!" I nodded, still laughing and pat her head.

"I'm sure there's some in the kitchen." She tilted her head to one side and blinked.

"I'll… I'll go to the kitchen now." I chuckled and kissed her cheek before letting go.

"I'll be there in a few as well." She nodded happily and squeezed my hand lightly before going out of the room, tossing me a wink as well.

I stretched and went up to a mirror, brushing my hair slowly. I took in my whole appearance, noticing the dark bags under my eyes, my rougher face, the dark expression that crept onto my face more often now.

"I really have to get us both out as soon as possible…" I mumbled quietly to myself and sighed before putting a shirt on and plopping down on bed again.

Images of Rogue, Levy, Laxus and everyone we both met ran through my mind as I covered my eyes with an arm, hiding from the light.

I was already corrupted by darkness – it didn't take too long… My light is getting further and further away, each day a little part of it drifts away, letting the darkness envelop me. I really wanted for this to stop.

I turned a little bit and sighed, closing my eyes. What was I going to do after this? The scars don't disappear easily – they'll be a reminder to both of us, a reminder of our sad and painful experience…

_*Knock knock*_

I immediately sat up, going up to the door.

"Who is i-…" I was shut up by Demon Wolf bursting in, closing the doors after and covering my mouth with his palm.

"I need you to listen to me." I nodded with a frown and pushed his hand away.

"What do you need?" He looked at me and motioned for us to sit down.

"I… There's something you should probably know about me." I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"The truth is, I was sent here by… Let's just say, a man of government." My eyes widened. A spy?

"So then, are you a?.." I didn't finish the sentence because of his warning. Moments later I heard Natsu and Gajeel go past this room, talking loudly amongst themselves.

"Don't say it out loud, okay?" I nodded quietly and leaned down against the bed.

"So then, why do you need me?" He blinked and sighed.

"The information was leaked, and right now there's a chance I'll be found out… You seem like a person I can trust in, so I'll say it straight. If I end up dead, call this and tell them you're the new… You know." I looked at him and shook my head.

"I can't. I can't just do something like this… I can't leave her again." Demon Wolf's expression softened a little.

"You have the one you love, too? She's the new girl, right? My wife is already dead… But she left me with a beautiful son." He smiled sadly and I couldn't help but feel sorry.

"I'm so sorry about it…" He smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's just how life goes… One star goes out, another lights up." He then clenches onto a medallion on his neck.

"I really want to see him…" I put one hand on his shoulder.

"I won't let something bad happen, so you will see your son." He looked at me with disbelief.

"I can't ask you to do this! You already said yourself you don't want to leave her, didn't you?" I nodded quietly and pulled my arm back.

"I can't stand seeing someone like you suffer." He shook his head lightly.

"I'm not suffering… The boy reminds me of the life joys. It's enough for me." A picture of myself holding a baby lit up in my mind and a soft smile made its way to my face.

"You know… My girl's also expecting…" I smiled brightly and looked over to him, my eyes making their way down to the medallion.

"Is that a picture of your son?" He nodded and opened it, looking at what's inside with a soft smile.

"Yes, do you want to see him?" I chuckled and nodded, looking at it. Yet, when I saw what was inside, my smile dropped, but I forced it out again.

"He's truly beautiful.." Demon Wolf nodded again and put it away with a smile.

"Well, we should get going now, right?" I stood up and offered him a hand, bringing him up, until I heard a high-pitched scream coming from downstairs.

"Luce!" My eyes widened and I dashed down the stairs, thinking about Lucy and the medallion.

The medallion was absolutely empty.

**;w; Well, here's another chapter… Please leave a review if you liked it (Or didn't), tell me what was wrong, I'm always open for ideas, always hungry for some critics, or long reviews xD**

**Talking about reviews… Here're the answers to the last one's:**

**horsejumper88: **No problem, and here it is!~

**SimplyIsabelleS: **I had a great time on my holiday, and yesh. Fillers are indeed important OwO

**Eeveexme: **I'm glad you like this chapter (Even as usual? I'm honored ;w;), sorry for not updating soon, and thank you for even pointing out your favorite part! It means a loooooooot to me xD

**StiCyLover: **I knoow xDD And thanks ;w;


End file.
